Love Bites
by TwinSanity95
Summary: The Council wanted me to marry and continue the Kuran line but would he accept my crazy proposal? Would he carry my baby if i asked him to? But what happens if the person i long forgot about becomes devastated and vengeful kidnapping not only him but my future as well. Rated M for sexual situations and scenes and cursing . KanamexZero Please excuse grammar mistakes i will fix them
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**AN: This is my first VK fic, actually the very first one I've made on here so read and enjoy and don't forget to review. Criticism is welcome, no flames though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or the characters.**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

**Zero's POV:**

The night was still but for a small breeze that swept through the Academy grounds. I would love nothing more than a little action tonight though. My fingers were itching to pull the trigger on my Bloody Rose but, as luck would have it they were all in class being good little vampires tonight. With the lack of excitement I changed course and headed for the stables.

On my way I was careful not to run into the other school guardian or perfect as everyone calls us. Yuki Cross was the other perfect, the headmaster's adopted daughter and my adopted sister. She always complained that I was slacking when it came to my prefect duties but in reality nothing ever really happened. But If she was ever in danger I'd be there. If worse came to worse and I was a danger or unable to help, that damn Kuran would be there no doubt.

Kuran was her savior ten years ago and that damn girl won't let any one forget it. She's infatuated with him and I'm pretty sure everyone knows of her crush on her dear Kaname. But what no one knows is that innocent and slightly ditsy girl has a part of my heart. Sure i don't wear my feelings on my sleeve, but how could I when she has eyes for only him. Not to mention that she only thinks of me as her brother anyway.

I've been a student here at Cross Academy for the last four years; ever since my former master found me that fateful day. I have but two friends, one being a horse of course, but I'm strangely i'm ok with that.

I spend most of my time asleep in class, in White Lily's stall, or on patrol. Any down time I have, I'm hunting Level E's for the Hunter Association or fighting my own vampiric desires. I fight twice as hard because the blood substitute that those beasts in the Moon Dorm use don't work on me. Whether it's because I'm a Level D and falling or because fate is just that cruel I'm unsure of. The only time I've ever tried the blood tablets my body rejected them in such a horrible way.

After spending an unknown amount of time retching up that vile concoction, I lay there in the bathroom. My body withered in pain and I felt as if I was burning from the inside out. I tried for so long to hide the monster I was from her, but she refused to leave my side. The thirst became so unbearable that I bit into my unsuspecting victim without much thought. But the beast within can never be quenched and thats why even when Yuki begged for her life, I held on until the end. Unfortunately for me or maybe it was fortunate, cause not long after she started to faint Kaname busted in and saved her. Guess that was his job, saving her from low level vampires who lost or in my case are losing control of their sanity.

Ever since then I've drunk only from him. While I hated to admit I needed blood or even him for that matter I really did crave his delicious Pureblood. The way it would slide smoothly down my throat and quench the burning ache in my throat and stop those painful stomach cramps. The way he would force me to drink was strangely erotic-wait did I just think of Kuran and erotic in the same sentence? Shaking my head I tried to clear it of these crazy thoughts as I lay in the hay next to Lily.

Of course now that I've thought of him and his blood I realized just how long it's been since I've had any. As if right on que my fangs start to throb and my throat starts to ache with need. Along with the burn in my throat, my stomach starts to spasm. Although I was vampire, White Lily had no problems with me. I'd raised her since birth so she's at least used to me but other vampires stir all the horses up. Hell, humans make her crazy. If it weren't for me they might have put her down already because she won't let anyone near her.

Sensing my struggle Lily nips at my hair but it does nothing to calm the hunger. The other horses start to stir now as if they sense I might be a threat now, which of course I am but not to them. Hands gripping the hay, head bowed I try to compose myself. I need to at least make it to my dorms where I know I wont be a threat at least until this first bought of hunger passes. Stumbling I try to stand but when the next wave of hunger claims me I'm on my knees again.

Thats when I noticed that I'm no longer alone in the barn. Judging by the shoes I can tell that fate has smiled down on me for it's not Yuki but before I can sigh in relief my hunter senses scream vampire. I'm reaching for my Bloody Rose when I realize I must have dropped it back in the hay. Cursing my luck I look up at the intruder. As our eyes meet I swear I see his soften just a second before he sneers down at me.

"Well, Kiryu it seems you've waited as long as possible again to feed. Is my blood really that awful?" He asks with mock hurt.

"Why do you insist on doing this hmmm? Are you trying to get someone killed when you can no longer hold on because you're too stubborn to ask for blood? Or maybe you were hoping to bite into my dear sweet Yuki again? You know I wont allow that to happen again wether she wants you to live will no longer matter to me at that point."

He glared down at me distastefully.

"As if I'm scared of you Kuran or even death for that matter."

He must have been in a bad mood already because instead of our usual arguing and taunts he gripped me by my hair. Yanking me up to my knees he sneered at me before thrusting my nose to his neck.

"Bite," Was all he said and at that point it was all the encouragement I needed. Wasting no time I licked his soft skin in preparation for what I was about to do.

Since when did I care if he was comfortable when I sank my fangs in? It's his own fault for forcing me if he has pain. And when did I even worry about how soft his skin was of course it would be its the neck area.

But as he pushed me closer, urging me to drink, all thoughts were lost as my fangs sank in. As soon as they broke through his skin I swallowed big greedy draughts. I heard a muffled moan, but if it was pain I was unsure. Trying to be more gentle, I slowed my speed, savoring that delicious coppery taste. Sweet with a sharp tang at the end kind of like him. This time I think I might have moaned as I pushed my fangs further in.

Nearly a minute later he was tugging my hair signaling that my time was up. Removing my fangs I liked the tiny holes closed as I gathered the remaining drops on his skin. I leaned back and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand.

Looking up I realized I was all alone. The thanks stuck in my throat. Just when I try to be nice he goes and acts like an ass. Shaking my head, I stand up and brush off my clothes. Night classes are almost over so I head back. Almost immediately after I get there Yuki is on my case.

"Zero where were you! Did you even do any patrols?" she glared at me then, probably already thinking of all the ways I could have been slacking off.

Scratching the back of my head I said, "Well I'm here now so it doesn't really matter, right?" Wrong. She stomped over to me and punched my arm, which surprisingly hurt. Just then The Night Class exited, saving me from any more of her abuse. Glancing up, I notice the Pureblood is not among them. I released the breath I didn't know I was holding in. We escorted them back to their dorms with little mishap. Outside their Dorm I couldn't help but glance at his window. Big mistake. It seems he had been watching our procession and just when our eyes met, he dropped the curtain back in place. Staring for a few extra seconds I turn back to look at Yuki but it seems she has already left. Stuffing my hands in my trouser pockets I head back to my own dorms. Opening the door I opt out of a shower just going straight to my bed and not bothering with clothes or even a blanket. As soon as my head hits the pillows I'm out like a light. Today was draining and I'm glad that its Friday.

**AN: PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you all for reading**


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets

**AN: So this is my second chappie hope you enjoy. Special shout out to my first reviewer DADADADADA he or she gave me a wonderful boost of confidence: )**

**Disclaimer: You know it's not mine** **Chapter 2: Secrets**

**Kaname POV:**

After his feeding I hadn't the courage to face him during crossover. I went straight to my room and though my eyes were on my paperwork my thoughts were else where. I not only just had a meeting with the Vampire Council but my bite area was throbbing as well. I knew when I left it had been about a month. In fact I left the Dorms in search of my stubborn little hunter. Mine. God I love the sound of that too much. Not three steps down the path and Takuma was rushing out to tell me the Council wanted to see me now. Earlier that night... I spent the majority of class talking with the Vampire Council. During which my bite throbbed as if I didn't already know my little hunter was hungry.

Mine? Yes, that's right ever since the first bite he became mine to do with as I please. Without me he would have fallen already. It had been a month since his last feeding and if he kept holding out this long his hunger would come quicker and stronger. After all I was no stranger to the beast inside. The one we kept locked in the back of our minds. The one with the primal urges and the dark desires always threatening to consume you when you least expect him to. Born or made Vampire we all had the same urges and instincts, some just stronger than others. We all craved the thrill of the hunt and our prey's life blood right along with it.

But something was different when my neck throbbed during the beast raged against its confines, insisting that we feed him and the sooner the of the meeting I had my mind on my throbbing fangs and how my neck throbbed right along with them. How I wanted to bite him just for the trouble he was causing. Not only did my beast want to be bitten he wanted to bite him right back, preferably at the same time. To claim his mate with such ferocity…His mate? What the hell's going on? One minute I'm cursing his filthy fangs, the next I'm craving them and calling him my mate.

**Flashback...**

"...Kaname are you even listening?" Asato asked leaning forward with a knowing smirk.

Startled, my head shot up totally forgetting that my bangs covered the red glow of my eyes. The council gasped almost simultaneously at the sight. Growling low in my chest I realize that was his plan. He must have known I was distracted and the smirk said he knew by what.

"I believe you were discussing me getting married and continuing on the Kuran line. There's just one problem with that. I refuse to allow you to just pick some power crazy female and throw her at me."

"Can't we? You forget we are the Council and our job is to protect purebloods and if it comes down to it, marry them off. Besides Sara is such a wonderful suitor." Ichijou leaned in resting his elbows on the table and linked his fingers so that his chin could rest on them.

I had to literally bite back my retort after that, only it was a terrible mistake. The smell of blood in the air had the council's eyes changing to a deep red as well. Had I been focused I would have remembered my fangs had long since grown to full length. Smiling to myself I stood. "Well, gentlemen it seems I'll be taking my leave now."

**End of flash back...**

After the meeting I rushed to where I knew Zero would be. The only place he could be because he had patrol. When I gazed upon him my heart tightened at his suffering. And all because of his own stupidity. I didn't feel like arguing with him, I just craved his bite too much for words. I started to lose my grip when his tongue licked the overtly sensitive bite area. In fact I'm almost positive I moaned but I just couldn't help it.

Then he started to slow his speed, sipping my blood like a fine wine. What really got to me was his own moan and the way he pushed his fangs all the way in as if his beast demanded it be as close as physically possible. When he finished I all but teleported to my room. The massive hard on in my pants a dead give away to just how much the hunter could affect me.

A cold shower would do the trick, but classes were almost over and I knew Takuma would be up with a report soon after. Gazing out the window moments later I saw them headed back. My eyes were immediately all over him, greedily devouring every inch of him. Sometimes vampire sight was a gift from above. That was until his eyes locked with mine, dropping the curtain I turned away with a sigh.

**(AN: present time now to avoid confusion)**

As I anticipated Takuma came in with the reports moments later. "Kaname, we sensed your return but when you didn't come to class I started to worry maybe something was wrong. Then we smelled your blood in the air not too long after your arrival. Everyone started to get riled up but I managed to calm every one down and kept them all in class."

He told me as he leaned on my desk. "Thanks Takuma for all your hard work I'm sorry I riled them all up, would you mind telling them that I'm all right?" I turned back to the window letting him know he was dismissed.

"Are you sure? I think it might be better if you showed them." As my friend he always had my best interest at heart, when others would have politely left he stayed behind to remind me of my job as a leader.

**AN: TBC sorry I got sleepy but I'll continue in the a.m. sorry I don't have a cliffhanger but please review.**


	3. Chapter 3:

**AN: Thanks for all the favorites and follows. Thanks for the review Kai Hoshizuki I know about the misspellings I pan on going back to fix them and yes I hate Asato too lol.**

**Warning: sexual situation!**

**Chapter 3:**

**Kaname POV:**

* * *

As I anticipated Takuma came up with the reports moments later."Kaname we sensed your return but when you didn't come to class I started to worry maybe something was wrong. Then we smelled your blood in the air not too long after your arrival. Everyone started to get riled up but I managed to calm everyone down and keep them all in class," He said as he leaned against my desk.

"Thanks Takuma for all your hard work. I'm sorry I riled everyone up would you mind telling them I'm alright?" I turned back to the window, letting him know he was dismissed.

"Are you sure? I think it might be better if you showed them." As my friend he always had my best interests at heart. When others would have politely left, he stayed behind to remind me my job as a leader.

At his words I sighed, knowing he was right. Getting up, I followed him out the door. Everyone was waiting down in the lounge area and instantly quieted at my presence. Getting up, they all bowed with a mumbled "Kaname-sama" following it. Walking down a few stairs I looked around at all the faces before saying, "After the meeting with the Council I came back but not to class. The blood you smelled was not anything serious so you really shouldn't worry about it."

"But Kaname-sama..." I silenced Aido with a firm glare. My word as a pureblood should not be questioned even by him, my loyal follower. He bit his lip and looked down at the ground in shame. I felt bad about it, my bad mood wasn't his fault but he needed tough love sometimes.

Looking at Ichijo, I nodded before returning to my room. As I reached for the knob I smelled him. Freezing, I took a deep breath of his delicious scent. His smelled just like lavender and I had to say it was a very tempting smell on him. I took a calming breath before twisting the knob and entering my study.

"Kiryu?" I said watching him as he stared out the window in deep thought. However at the sound of my voice in the silent room he flinched. Suddenly I regretted how harsh my voice must have sounded. Clearing my throat, I tried again in a softer tone, "Is there are a reason you chose not to use the front door like a normal person?" At this he raised his eyebrow.

"I don't know if there's anything normal about a dorm full of vampires, do you?" he asked with a smirk. I did have to agree with him on that one. I can't say that there was even anything normal with vampires in general. But instead of the normal 'aren't you one of us' reply like he was clearly expecting, I graced him with a small smirk of my own.

His eyes widened for just a fraction of a second before that cold hard mask was back in place. How I longed to see behind that mask he wore for more than seconds at a time. Looking away he said, " I only came to...I don't know okay." He scratched the back of his head. I couldn't help but find that cute and I guess it must have shown on my face because he blushed and looked away.

"What's wrong Kiryu?" I smirked knowing full well it was me.

"Don't go looking at me like that Kuran. Like i'm some kind of girl or something," He mumbled, clearly embarrassed at having to voice his thoughts.

"Oh I know you're not a girl." I stalked forward slowly and his head shot up startled by my words or my movements I have no idea. The closer I got the further he moved away until he hit the window that is. At his cornered expression I simply smiled. When I was so close I could feel the heat radiating from him I stopped. I couldn't help but lean in and take a whiff of his neck. He smelled so delicious up close, the mix of his natural scent and his shampoo made me crazy. But when his heart picked up in what I assumed was anticipation I leaned in further.

Running my nose along his smooth milky skin from ear to collarbone I heard his breath catch. The beast inside me roared at the unmistakable scent of arousal in the air. Trying to please the vampire in me I nipped his pulse point which surprisingly made him moan. Smiling I realized it was the vampire in him that told him that he liked that. As I mouthed the sensitive skin his hands gripped the window, most likely for support. Slowly making my way from the base of his neck to his ear I nibbled and sucked on his lobe. Gently tugging on his earrings I heard him suck in a breath.

I left his ear in pursuit of something much better. Kissing along his jaw I pressed our lips flush against each other much like our bodies were. Humming in approval when he moved his against mine. Nipping his lower lip I all but begged for entrance which he finally granted after a moment of hesitation. As our tongues collided in a battle for dominance, we both moaned. It felt so great, so right that I practically lost myself in that one kiss. Yanking him closer to me I started to grind my already hard member against his.

I growled but not because he was also hard and the friction it caused was heavenly but because the presence on the other side of the door was unwelcome. Sure he wouldn't enter without permission but it didn't matter because it shattered the moment. In fact my little hunter looked like he'd been hit with a bucket of ice water. Turning I gave Takuma permission to enter, "This had better be life or death" I all but growled.

At my tone he looked taken aback. He composed his expression seconds later. "Is everything ok Kaname?" He said looking around and not failing to notice the open window. He of course had no idea what had been going on seconds before his knock so he assumed it was bad. I'm sure his vampire senses told him Zero had not only been here but very recently. Confusion dawned on his face as he took a strong whiff of the air probably smelling our combined arousals.

"OUT! NOW!" He left the room at vampire speed wether it was the feel of my aura or the tone of my voice I didn't care. I tried however to control my powers but the beast in me was pissed that he not only interrupted us but had the nerve to smell my mate's arousal. I wanted to be the only one to know it, to commit it to memory.

**Zero's POV:**

I don't know what happened back there in his office but i'm glad Ichijo interrupted it. One minute we were talking and then he was smiling at me and looking at me like I was the most beautiful person he'd ever laid eyes on. I wanted to push him off but for some reason I just couldn't. His lips teasing my neck just felt too good. Then his tongue brushed mine and all thought processes stopped.

I hadn't thought anything of it even when we rubbed our...well you know. At first when I gripped the sill I realized if I played along I could distract him enough to get the window open. But when I opened myself up to that I no longer wished for escape but something more passionate and that scared me. I did however use that window when reality set in and my brain kick started to life. Part of me wanted to stay where I was, by his side, to never forget where I belonged. To show Ichijo that he was mine and I damn sure wasn't going any where but that part got pushed aside when I realized just how crazy I sounded. As if a Pureblood could or would ever be mine, a lowly Level D, I cringed at the thought.

My place in the pyramid of life was no where near his and yet something told me it shouldn't matter. But that voice must not be mine because I knew from experience that Purebloods only use people to get what they wanted. I was just another pawn, one he thought he could tease at his beck and call. Just some little play thing, a bed toy perhaps, but not any more. One of us had to have hot our heads and now i'm willing to bet it was me. Why else would I let a vampire no a Pureblood so close and not draw my Bloody Rose.

But just denying him in my thoughts made my heart heavy, made my beast howl in agony. Shaking my head, I trudged through the light rain to my dorms not bothering to speed up any. Once I was there I'd only undress any way so what was the point? The wind started to pick up making me shiver slightly. On second thought maybe I should hurry. Although I was a vampire something about the dark and eerie woods and the rain made me nervous. My sensitive ears didn't pick up any unusual noises, but I couldn't shake the feeling of eyes on me. Shoving my hands in my pockets I picked up my speed all but jogging to the boys dorms. One there I sighed in relief heading straight for my room.

My relief was short lived when I sensed an unwelcome vampire on the other side of my door. It was Pureblood and thats all I needed to know at this second. Slamming open the door I growled, "Kuran what the fuck are you..." thats when I realized all too late that the aura I felt was not his. Further confirming my suspicions when I looked to see her standing by my desk, flipping through my things with a bored expression. "It's rude to keep a lady waiting Zero." Something about her tone implied that smart ass comments were not a good idea.

**AN: please read and review thank you hope it was cliff hanger enough maybe not if you paid attention close enough. I wasn't sure what to call the chapter any suggestions would be helpful.**


	4. Chapter 4: (part 1) matters of the heart

**AN: I realized after I uploaded chapter 3 and looked at the preview that the first 2 were still misspelled after I had fixed them so I have no idea how to make the story on here spelled correctly. If you know how please feel free to help me thanks please enjoy!**

**Kai Hoshizuki- i just love your reviews and maybe its Sara maybe it's not read and see lol**

**Toshiro Hitsugaya lover 1- thanks i promise to upload asap**

**ItsRandom- thanks i hope you enjoy what i have planned**

* * *

**Chapter 4: (part 1)**

**Matters of the heart**

The night gave nothing away. The school grounds were shrouded in darkness. Not a single person could be seen outside of their respective dorms. Except for the occasional gust of wind nothing seemed to happen outside. But while the grounds were calm, the dorms certainly were not. In fact the Moon Dorms were getting antsy at the feel of another Pureblood on their campus, an unexpected and uninvited one at that.

While they were all waiting for this person to make themselves known across the yard she already had. Deep in the Boys Sun Dorms she was standing in front of a very confused hunter, her smile pure evil as they locked glares. She had intended on seeing her future husband when she realized that his smell also lead to the Sun Dorms. In fact the smell was strongest in this room, precisely a uniform in the corner of the room.

What took the cake was the owner to the room was not just Level D, but a vampire hunter as well it seemed. She found that fact quite interesting indeed. Her suspicions were further confirmed when he sensed her and assumed it was Kaname. The only question was why he blatantly showed disrespect for a Pureblood.

Standing there, Zero could only glare, the occasional growl rumbling deep in his chest. This of course only amused the woman even more. Her smile taking on a more malicious quality with every passing moment it seemed. It seems his unwanted guest had some business with him that he was unaware.

"Hmmm, you don't seem to fear me or the consequences of disrespecting a Pureblood. Interesting though that you smell of Kaname but yet came in here with all but your fangs bared, why is that? What are you to him, a pet perhaps? No matter once we are married you will be of little consequence to me. In fact I think he might just end your pathetic excuse of a life when he no longer has a need for you because I will be the one to warm his bed." She smirked at him just then.

"...Married?" Zero managed to croak out. _What does he want from me if he's getting married to her? She has status and looks and she's from the opposite gender not to mention able to have pureblood babies with him...wait why do I suddenly care, why does my heart hurt at the thought of her in his bed. Why after everything do I feel like a lovesick school girl?_

While Sara was busy giving Zero a lesson in mind games, Kaname was busy tracking her down. He had sensed her for sometime after Zero left but what was curious was when he felt her aura drifting further away. But when he realized she had not left he suddenly had a bad feeling. The longer he waited for her to make herself known the more he felt like a piece of him was drifting away.

As he followed her scent his stomach dropped. There was only two reasons to be in the Sun Dorms and judging by the lack of blood in the air it wasn't a human buffet. Making his way to reason two he found himself praying to anyone who would listen. Asking that she be anywhere else or that maybe she had been curious and followed him. Anything but what he found behind Zero's door moments later.

Smiling she knew it was time to leave. She had sensed Kaname moving closer and now that she had ripped whatever comfort from the boy and replaced it with doubt and betrayal she knew the show was just starting. Walking to the balcony she jumped off and made straight to Kaname's room with a satisfied smirk in place.

Zero had followed her to the balcony but as the night swallowed her up he became aware of another presence. Whipping around he aimed his gun straight at the Pureblood's head, gaze heated and arm steady. Whatever had happened between them earlier long forgotten.

Kaname realized just how bad the situation was if Zero had his gun pointed at him when that was the last thing on his mind back at the study. Whatever Sara had said must have triggered this behavior in him. By the look of it she had gotten what she wanted. He hadn't failed to notice the evil smirk as she dropped from the balcony.

What he didn't understand was why? Why was she here? Why did she do this? What did she have to gain? All these questions with no answers were starting to piss him off much like the gun pointed at his face. Throwing his hands up in surrender he tried for reason.

"Zero what she told you was probably a lie. She just wanted to turn you against me for her own gain. I don't know what she said but if you let me know we can sort this out rather calmly." Kaname took a slow step forward only to have Zero hiss at him.

"So tell me _Kuran_ she's not your wife to be? You weren't just playing with me in hopes of a bed warmer until you could claim your wife?" He sneered.

Taken aback Kaname dropped his hands in defeat. Sighing he sat on the desk chair looking at Zero with pleading eyes. Pleading him to hear him out and to understand. The look he gave Zero almost had him dropping his gun to pull him into his arms instead but he had to remain strong, even if only in appearance. Shaking his head he asked, "Are you or aren't you marrying that _woman?"_ The way he hissed out the last word let Kaname know one wrong word or phrase and he might actually end up with a bullet in his body. But what scared him was the fact that he didn't know if he would survive that blow.

Sure the wound would heal but would his mind? Could he really let Sara live after such an outcome? If his mate hated him enough to shoot him, could he ever convince him he was worth another chance?

"Zero it's really not like that, the Council wants me to marry and they want my wife to be her that's all." He felt bad at the way Zero flinched, at first thinking it was the mention of the Council but the defeated look that followed let him know it was the wife part. He thought because he was a man that he could not have Kaname's heart well that was where he was wrong because he had every piece of his heart.

What he didn't know was that Zero hadn't liked how lightly he made of it. How he could just tell him that Sara was to be his wife _that's all_ like it was nothing more. Did he really want her spot if that was how Kaname felt about it, how he would most likely feel about him if it were reversed?

The birds flew from the trees as the gun shot reverberated through the air, The Night Class running from their Dorm rooms at the sound. There was blood thick in the air, if you had the smelling abilities of a vampire that is.

**AN: i hope you enjoyed part one and if you knew it was Sara congrats but you don't know what i have planned next and just how vindictive Sara is gonna get :) please review also if you read the AN up top i figured it out already**


	5. Chapter 4: part 2

**AN: thanks for all the review and follows I'm glad you all enjoy my plot :) i think this is coming along rather nicely **

**SilvermoonRoze: I will try my best to be as fast as i can for you guys**

**SexyBVirgo: it means lot that you like this because i think your a great writer I'm pretty sure your under my fav/follow list**

* * *

**Chapter 4: part 2**

_'The birds flew form the trees as the sound of the gunshot reverberated through the air. The Night Class ran from their dorms at the sound. Blood thick in the air, if you had a vampires smelling abilities'._

Zero knew realized he couldn't shoot Kaname. He didn't want to hurt him but that didn't mean he still wasn't mad at him. It also didn't mean he couldn't point his gun at him. But even that was becoming too difficult for him to keep doing. With a sigh he lowered his gun down only to snap his hands back up to his head gripping it in pure agony. But just like that the pain was gone just as quick as it came.

Looking up he swore he caught concern in Kanames eyes which really touched his heart. In fact he almost smiled in pure joy until this little voice in his head started whispering things. Telling him that he wasn't really concerned for Zero just for his own life. So that meant that if Zero was in pain he might lash out and hurt him which would lead to the concern on his face. Zero frowned, why would Kaname master of masks show concern for his own life if he didn't want Zero to lash out wouldn't that be counter effective he questioned the voice. He knew if the voice had a body it would have sighed and rolled its eyes at that point.

_'shoot him' _ the alluring voice whispered _'what has he ever done for you besides make you look a fool and use you.' _ The voice did have a point and it was strangely hypnotic. But as he raised his arm seemingly of his own will his beast howled in rage. How dare he raise his gun up at his mate. He didn't want his or any one else's gun pointed at _his Kaname._ Zero tried to lower the gun in his hand but it was no use the best he got was a barely noticable shake. That's when he realized the voice wasn't a part of him but someone else. The revelation had pure panic seeping into his body.

He should have known that something wasn't right when his room looked more like he was watching it on a movie not living in he moment. Focusing inward he tried to find the source of all this. The intruder was a big dark cloud of malicious intent. The voice no longer trying to persuade him to do it but to just make his body do it. Focusing more he noticed the link and without much thought jumped straight into it. The feeling he got was one he never had before, like he was a current moving through a wire from the energy source to the electronic device.

Once he made it he looked around what seemed to be a dark empty space. Trying his hardest he soon found a way to manipulate the body. Once he had adjusted to the new limbs and careful not to let the owner notice he had taken their body as a host he looked around the room. It seemed they were in Kanames study but for what he wasn't sure. Walking to the door to warn the Night Class he caught a glimpse of his reflection staring in horror he realized Kaname was in serious trouble.

Dashing out the door at vampire speed he fled across the yard and through the gates to the Sun Dorms. Not even half way there and he heard the gun shot ring out and suddenly he was praying that it was nothing fatal. That Kaname would and could survive it he had to.

**Kaname POV:**

I was so glad to see Zero put his gun down but then he suddenly gripped his head in pain. I desperately wanted to comfort him or to just say something but i decided against it. Now probably wasn't a good time especially since Sara was feeding him non sense. I still wanted him to know that i cared though so i let my face convey my concern for him. And when the pain passed my heart soared at the sight of him forming a smile, nly it never came. Suddenly his face turned blank and then he was frowning almost like he was thinking.

But the frown disappeared and he raised his gun again. This time it was my turn to frown. I watched him closely noting the tremor in his arm that soon had a look of panic following it only to turn blank. I had seen the panic in his eyes and immediately went on guard. Something wasn't right if Zero was panicked. Then there was a sinister looking smirk as the safety was clicked off. This definitely was not my Zero.

That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks, the headache wasn't a headache at all. Someone had taken over my Zeros mind. The mere thought of someone touching my Zeros mind and before i did was a serious death wish. My beast raged and for once i let him. The floor creaked and the window started to crack. The wood in the room groaning as my aura put pressure on the atmosphere. The fake Zero smirked i guess letting my beast have control let the proverbial cat outta the bag. Oh well what could he do, shoot me.

That's when i realized that yes he could in fact shoot me. That was his plan it seemed if the gun pointed at me was any indication. But he couldn't shoot me and get away with it... oh he didn't intend to get away with it, he wanted the blame but on Zero instead. Harming or killing a Pureblood was a crime, to do so was to sign your own death certificate. Who ever had Zero knew this which meant they wanted him out of the way, and what better way then to harm me.

Smiling Zero said, "What's wrong dear Kaname you look like you've seen a ghost."

I felt cliche for what i was about to say but, "You won't get away with this."

"Ah but that's where your wrong, i already have." At that he shot at me but even though i was prepared i still wasn't prepared. Its one thing to think he might shoot me but when he actually does and he looks like a very smug Zero you can't help but feel hurt. Where was Zero why hadn't he broken his control. If it weren't for pure instinct that might have done more than graze my shoulder.

Surprise flickered through his gaze obviously thinking i would have been too focused on Zeros well being to move before it was too late. He turned around just as i fell from the balcony firing yet another shot which missed me by a few seconds. Flying across the Academy grounds i took a detour through the woods thankful for the thick cover it provided but when i heard two sets of feet in pursuit i took to the trees leaping from one to another. Making it to the clearing i turned around noticing no one was behind me.

Using my super sensitive Pureblood hearing i could he the sounds of a fight a few yards back in the trees. They seemed to be getting closer to the clearing as the minutes ticked by. Imagine my surprise when...

**AN: i rewrote this as quick as i could before i forgot because i was about to post it when it disappeared. Sorry if it's short the reason being im sick and then i had to rewrite what i already had so i thought id upload this so you could at least have this chapter. I hope you enjoy cliff hanger and all please review and let me know what you think**


	6. Chapter 5: Plans

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter. Im glad eveyones enjoying the story hopefully our mysterious guest isn't who you thought, well without further ado chapter 5.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Plans**

**Kaname POV:**

_Imagine my surprise..._

Not only did Zero stumble from the woods looking worse for the wear but another person followed. A person who was out of place in this whole ordeal. This was deffinetely not who i was expecting. Sara was a more plausible answer...Sara. Now it all makes sense why she would have shown up out of the blue. Why she had planted doubts in Zeros head, it had to be. Why else would they both be here on the same day. It made the possession that much easier with the doubts floating around.

Looking between the two of them i noticed how they were covered in scrapes, bruises, and various pieces of the forest. The only good thing was that Zero seemed to be in control of his own body now. I realized though that we were far from in the clear. The way things looked with Zero pointing his gun at our unwelcome and far from innocent guest and i, a Pureblood mind you, was bleedng. Sounds of the Night Class came to me then and i knew things would nly get worse if they stumbled upon this scene. Throwing out m aura i stopped them in their tracks. While they remained where hey were i could still hear their anxious whispers.

Walking forward i reached out for Zero and he came willingly, lowering his gun and stepping into my embrace almost eagerly. Sighing i looked down to see him close his eyes and nhale deeply. I smiled at the sight, because even if he didn't know why he did it i did. See just like dogs vampires relied on scent and by inhaling mine he was subconsciously using it as a calming method. Looking up i realized it was only me and him in the clearing now, for that i was glad. I w o uld deal with that issue later but for now there was still the matter of dealing with Sara. First things first though i was going to make sure Zero was okay. I tightened my hold on him before releasing him and grabbing his hand instead, surprisingly he let me without any complaints.

Walking back into the woods but around the path i knew would lead us to the curious vampires awaiting my orders i called out to my most trusted, my right hand man. "Takuma." Instantly he was at my side. If he had any surprise at our appearances he hid it well but his gaze lingering on our interlocked hands did not go unnoticed nor dis his raised eyebrow. Being my right hand man though he knew not to question some thngs and that if he needed to know i would let him. He turned and led the way to the dorms thankfully after that.

Looking to Zero i saw the cutest blush adorning his face. He must have seen Takumas gaze as well but still he hand held my hand. Even though he must have felt uncomfortable or embarrassed he didn't let it affect him as much as it normally would have. That was my little tsundere after all. Cold and distant towards me at first but slowly warming up to me, and for this i was glad. I also knew that because he hadn't dropped my hand that he had gained a little more of the Noble's respect. Not that it would make any difference in his eyes I'm sure. He didn't need the respect of vampires he once told me.

Walking into the dorm i turned to Takuma. "Tell everyone to go back to class if you have any problems you tell them tonight is strictly between two Purebloods." Although he looked seriously concerned and looked like he wanted to say something he still nodded. I gave him a look to let him no after class I'd inform him, looking down at my clothes and then to Zero i silently conveyed now was not the time or place. As he left i turned to a sleepy looking Zero. " We should go up and get cleaned up." I gestured to our clothes and my wounds. I guess the adrenaline had worn off because at the sight of my wounds his eyes turned red.

As i stepped forwatd he shook his head silently rejecting my offer before i made it. Shrugging i led the way upstairs. And headed for my personal shower. After we had both howered and our wounds were dressed i lay on my bed. Zero stood there awkwardly in a pair of my silk pajama bottoms. He didnt know how good he looked right then with my loose pants hanging low down on his waist with no shirt on and his shoulder length silver hair wet. I followed a drop of water as it traveled down his neck and over his chest slowly.

Clearing his throat i brought my eyes trailing over his body appreciatively before fndng his violet orbs. Blushing he said, "Am i just supposed to spend the night here, with _you, in your bed?" _I couldn't help but to laugh at that question.

"Where else would you sleep?" I said as i finally stopped laughing.

"Oh i don't know, maybe in my dorm ib my own bed." He said like it was totally obvious.

Sighing i said "Zero your injured and clearly tired and your not properly dressed to walk back there. I want you to be here so that if something happens i can easily protect you, not that you can't do it yourself but it would calm me considerably if i had you here with me. So for my sake would you please stay here tonight."

"Fine." He mumbled sleepily rubbing his eyes, which i must say was absolutely adorable. Scooting over i lifted the covers as he crawled under them and snughled into my chest falling asleep instantly. I couldn't help but stare after that he looked so peaceful in sleep and he must have been really tired if he snuggled into me.

**AN: Sorry this one was so short i hope you enjoy it perhaps next chapter will get steamier. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 6: the beginning

**AN: thanks for all your reviews sorry it took so long i had to make sure i was ready for prom tommorrow and i had a meeting yesterday with the school i'll be attending in july. I hope this chapter is to your liking. **

**Warning: this chapter contains sexual situations between both males**

* * *

**Chapter 6: the beginning **

The morning light streamed harshly down on the beds two sleeping occupants. The curtains wide open from the night, or rather morning in their case, before. Groaning Zero snuggled deep into the warm covers hiding his face from the suns vengeful rays. He wasn't ready to get up yet. Inhaling deeply he sighed in content. Two seconds later he was frozen in place as he realized it wasn't his his room or even his bed. Heart speeding up in panic as his sleep filled mind tried to wake and remember the nights events. Sighing he remembered why he was here and not his bed. Trying to disentangle his limbs from the sleeping Kuran next to him.

Groaning Kaname he reached out and pulled his little hunter to his chest. "Mmm, five more minutes love." He mumbled sleepily. At his childish acts Zero couldn't help the smile that crossed his face until he realized how close they were. Both were shirtless although he didn't remember when Kaname removed his. Fighting the warm embrace became too much and soon his eyes closed as he drifted back into a peaceful sleep, the sun be damned.

The next time he awoke to his surprise it was night again. Shaking his head he looked around to find the room empty. Grumbling under his breath about vampires with no manners he walked to the adjoining bathroom. By the time he realized his mistake it was way too late. Trying to back track he ended up hitting the edge of the sink with his hip. Hissng at the pain he couldn't help but peek up through his bangs at the delectable sight Kaname made fresh outta the shower. He had his towel on now of course. At the thought of what he had seen as the Pureblood stepped outta the shower he blushed furiously. When he had barged in Kuran had been stepping from the shower and reaching for his towel only to pause and stare at Zero.

It seemed he hadn't minded the interruption in the slightest. He even got out completely naked and wet for that matter and walked towards Zero. In his haste he had barely caught the, "see something you like?" Before he hit the sink. Smirking Kuran had grabbed his towel seeming to make a game of it as he dried himself achingly slow. Why he was watching or why he deemed the Purebloods actions to slow for his liking Zero himself did not know. Looking up he realized just how close Kuran had gotten to him while he was in a daze.

"If you'd prefer you could always dry me yourself." He smirked at the look of surprise as he guessed the hunters thoughts dead on. Of course that had been his intentions, to slowly drive him insane before he eased his sufferings. He hadn't been sure it would work but fron the way Zero had been oggling him from the moment he entered and the fact that he hadn't actually left spurred him on. He was really surprised at the predatory smirk that graced his little hunters fearures.

He stalked forwad grabbing the towel from a very shocked Purebloods loose grip. Taking care to make sure he was gentle he dabbed at the water on Kanames chest. Slowly he dried him as he looked up with the sexiest look he could muster, which judging by the other males face must have been quite the look, he kept eye contact as he continued to dry him. "Is this alright love?" He asked with a secretive smirk as he threw the endearment right back at the Pureblood.

The world seemed to stop spinning by that point for Kaname. He could barely drag the necessary breaths through his now parted lips. Never in his wildest dreams had he ever imagined that Zero would take initiative like this. That he would be gentle and sexy all in one and then when he had said love like that his heart at melted. Looking at Zero was to look upon one of gods angels. His silver hair a halo around his head, his eyes seeming cut from amethyst and his porcelain skin the envy of any woman or doll maker.

His heart skipped a beat as he felt the hunters hand caress his cheek as he waited for his answer. Putting his own slightly larger hand on his he smiled. "That was perfect." He said because in all honesty it was. The fact that it had been Zero, his Zero played a large part in it. Looking down at him he couldn't help but to stare into those wonderful purple orbs.

Zero stood still for a moment both because of the smile he had never been a witness too and because of the sincerity in the others voice. His heart had stuttered at the feel of the others hand in his. Looking up he was surprised and yet he wasn't when their lips met. At first the kiss was sweet and soft. But soon he was tilting his head for better access to those sinful lips. He was soon fighting for dominance in a war of tongues.

Kaname was pleasantly surprised when Zero not only accepted the kiss but fought back. It really turned him on when the hunter fought back. Thinking about it he realized he was still stark naked while Zero still had his pajama bottoms and boxers. Skillfully he untied the draw string to help even the score. He pulled back to watch as the botyoms pooled around the other ankles, leaving him in nothing but his black boxer breifs. Just the sight had his member twitching in anticipation.

Zero came down from his high attorney the feel of the air brushing against his now bare legs. Slowly he untangled his arms from around the other neck. How or when they had gotten there he had no idea. Taking a hesitant step back he looked down. Big mistake! He had totally forgotten of the Purebloods state of undress. Seeing his large and swollen member only added to his discomfort. The thing was so big how in the world would he ever accomadate such a massive size. There were two things Zero realized then, one being that he had come to accept this weird relationship they had. Two being that he would have to be bottom because he doubted anyone topped a Pureblood unless it was another Pureblood.

Sensing the others discomfort he realized that Zero was a virgin. Not just in thw sense that he never slept with a man but in the sense that he hadn't slept with any one. His beast practically purred at the idea of not just being Zeros first guy but Zeros first time all together. He also planned to be Zeros last. Gently he grabbed the other hand and placed it on his chest against his heart. "Zero i know that your a virgon but no one here will laugh or judge you because you don't know how things work. In fact quite he opposite really. Don't be afraid to touch me, to get to know my body first before we take the next step. I promise we will go slow until your fully comfortable or until you tell me otherwise." At his words Zero seemed to vissibly calm.

Ever so slowly he traced his hand down the older vampires chest and back up again, committing it to memory. His finger tips lightly tracing across his flat stomach and through the hair there. He took a moment to follow the "happy trail" ,as it was commonly called, down to the heated flesh beneath it. Gently he ran his hands over it, tracing the veins as he did so. A hand shot up and grabbed his wrist followed by " please don't tease me dear I'm not sure if my control could take that sort of thing." Nodding his head as his wrist was released Zero took a firm grip at the base of the throbbing flesh and tugged upward. If the moan that fell from those sinfully parted lips were any thing to go by he knew he was doing it right. Pumping his arm faster he couldn't help but moan as the Pureblood threw his head back in pleasure his eyes sliding closed in pure bliss. His own member throbbing in want. As if sensing this or maybe smelling it the Purebloods head snapped up.

His eyes crimsom as he did indeed sniff the air a growl rolling from his lips as his eyes locked on the bulge in the hunters boxers. Without a second thought he lifted the hunter onto the couter next to the sink. Slowly removing the afformentioned material his eyes featsed on the sight before him. Sure he himself was big and he'd seen plenty others but this one was by far the best and the biggest. Maybe a inch or two smaller than his own but he was deffinetely not lacking by any standards. His length was long his width was nice and thick and the skin smooth and unblemished. Not a hair rested any where near it making it that much more appealing. Sure he could deal with the hair but during certain activities it was always best to be shaven.

Licking his lips at these thoughts he knew exactly where their next step was going to be. Grabbing the base of his cock he lowered his mouth down onto it. Gently teasing the tip just to see the others reaction. When Zero moaned and gripped his hair it was safe to say he could continue his minstrations. Releasing the tip he licked along the underside of his memeber making sure to coat it in saliva before returning his attention to the head. Pumping his fist firmly from base to tip he followed his hand with his mouth careful to keep his fangs from touching him. Working his hand in a circular motion he picked up speed, sucking harder as he tried to help the hunter reach his pleasure.

Not too long after he felt the hunter stiffen, his back arching off the counter as he shot his seed down the other throat. Panting Zero sat there in a daze as he tried to regain his breath. "Sorry i meant to warn yoy but it just ah felt so good and then it was happening." He appologized nervously as he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. He realky hadn't meant to let it get that far but his mouth sucked even his thought processes right out of him.

Smiling Kaname said, "Love there's no reason to apologize you did what came natural. As for the comng in my mouth well i must say you taste exceptionally good." Zero couldn't help the blush that tinted his cheeks at that comment. Looking down though he realized that Kaname had yet to reach a release. He looked into those wine colored eyes seeking permission and with a small smile he was granted one. Sliding off the counter he knelt before Kaname.

Staring Zero realized he had no idea what to do or even what would feel good to the Pureblood. His gaze turned of one to determination as he set out to return the favor. His beast begged to be the onw in control that he could please him best and for some reason Zero believed him. Following what Kaname had done he licked from base to tip making sure to leave a thick trail of saliva. Working his hand in a circular motion he made sure to spread it evenly around to act as a lubricant. Lowering his head his beast took over. He wasted no time devouring the tastey treat laid out before him. Making eye contact as his mouth sucked him in.

He pumped deliciously slow tormenting his mate. He licked and he sucked and nibbled on all the right spots. His hand following his mouth as his head bobbed up and down faster and faster. Thats when it occured to him to use his fangs. Being a vampire himself he knew it wouldn't harm the other but in fact enhance his pleaseure. Sliding his fangs along his length his tongue licking up the bloody trails. He repeated this several times before ending the torture and deep throating his mate. His hands gripping his hair with his head thrown back he bucked his hips into the willing cavern before him. So hot and skillfull if it weren't for the fact that he knew without a doubt Zero was a virigin n all things sexual he woukd have sworn he'd dne this many times before.

Just as he came he hripped Zeros hair roughly thrusting one last time as he threw his head back with a moan. His hot liquid squirting deep into the wet cavern and not a drop was spilled. Just then the door bust open with a very frantic looking Aido only to have his eyes ready to pop out and his jaw dropping bearly to the ground. For a moment they all stayed frozen staring in horror. Two because they had been caught in such a promising and slightly degrading (on Zeros part) position. The other because he had once again acted without thinking. Clearing his throat Aido excused himself. After they were dressed fully they met with him in the study. Aido replayed his story and why he had acted so rashly.

**Flashback...**

_' i was down in the main room arguing with Ruka per the norm when i smelled it. I knew that blood any where. I rushed towards it without a thought ignoring the voices calling out to me. I made it to the Purebloods private chambers in a matter of swconds. Knocking on the door i got no answer. Worry eating at my insides i called out, "Kaname-sama?" Still no reply. Nching the door open i peeked inside. It seemed no one was there but as i went to close the door i hward it. A small little gasp._

_Thinking that my lord was in trouble i followed the faint trail of blood to the bathroom. A first i had planned to knock but as i heard a moan, of pain i assumed, i barged right in. Of course there are other reasons to moan as i soon realized my mistake. But imagine my surprise when i saw two vampires butt ass naked. One, which for some reason ended up being Kiryu, was sucking him off. While the other, my lord, was enjoying it and most certainly not in any pain.'_

**End flashback...**

Aido had received no punishment due to his loyalty for Kaname and his safety. He had however received a slap on the wrist for not knocking. After he had left it was just me and Kaname alone in the study. Both of us seemed to be deep in thought when there was a knock at the door. Looking tot the clock i realized we had spent the better part of an hour sitting in comfortable silence. Takuma had been at the door Kaname informed me. He had come to see if we would be taking dinner down stairs with everyone else or alone in his study. I for one was hungry and with Kaname by my side, as strange as that sounded, i was ok eating in a room full of it wouldn't look good if we ate alone together. Even though Aido now knew of, whatever this was, he had been sworn to secrecy.

**AN: i hope you enjoyed i know i did Lol. Please review and let me know what you think and how i did :) i made it extra long to make up for the short chapter 5**


	8. Chapter 7 part 1:

**AN: I want to thank you all for the reviews you left and the ones who offered to be my beta. I chose SexyBVirgo for the job though because they write awesome stories. Sorry for late update it was between finals and writers block.**

**A special thank you to Tora Kazen I loved reading your reviews I'm glad you enjoy the plot and their lovey-dovey time**

**Chapter 7 (part 1): Welcome to the night life**

**Zeros POV:**

For these past couple of days I can admit, if only to myself, that I enjoyed my time here with Kaname. However accepting that dinner invitation was a mistake. Honestly, I don't even know what I was thinking. Eating in a room full of vampires who hate not just my status but me. I guess the hating me was my own fault but it still stung. Ok, I guess I didn't just expect them to all just like me but I thought me being with their leader would help. I was so wrong about that.

It seems being with Kaname only pissed them off even more. So not only did I not belong, I was standing next to the one person who was way out of my league. Obviously he didn't think about any of that either because when I agreed to come down he just nodded. Looking around, I realized all the noise and chatter that went on when we weren't here had stopped.

At first, I thought out of respect for the Pureblood. Now, I think maybe it's me being here that caused it. If they weren't staring they were whispering and if they weren't doing that you'd think I'd get ignored. But nope they just flat out glared. I felt like grabbing my plate and eating upstairs alone.

It was bad enough I had the whole room staring, but the looks of his closest friends were pretty bad. Everyone at the table was quiet after the initial shock and questions. Now Ruka and Aido took turns looking up to glare at me. Kain flat out ignored me and Rima and Shikki just seemed uninterested.

The whole atmosphere was grating on my nerves and I couldn't help but put my head down and slump my shoulders in hopes to disappear. "Outta sight, outta mind," as the saying goes. Sighing, I moved my fork through my food no longer as hungry as I had been after tonight's events. Blushing, I used my bangs to hide my face.

I can be such a pervert at times. It's ridiculous and you honestly wouldn't even think I'd be that guy, but what can I say? Kaname is fucking sexy straight out the shower. All the sudden it got real hot in here and my pants felt too tight. Shaking my head I tried to ease my discomfort only to have a hand shoot out and stop my hand. Confused, I look up to see a very angry and possessive looking Kaname.

Looking around I realized the whole room was quiet. Red eyes stare back at me surprisingly with-wait is that lust? Uh oh, damn vampires can smell my stupid arousal. Looking over to Kaname, I realize his eyes are also red. All the sudden he's growling and hissing like a crazy person. Damn, Purebloods are so territorial it's annoying to say the least.

**Kaname POV:**

All night I'd sat here like a good little Pureblood. I tried to be calm and collected, but all night these low level vampires dared to stare at my beautiful Zero. They dared to glare at my mate like some disgusting bug. I tried so hard only glaring back at them when I knew Zero was distracted. Hell, even my inner circle started to glare. Between that trouble making blonde and thick headed Ruka I didn't know which one to punish first.

She should have known better considering the fact that her feelings are one sided. As for Aido he should have known better as well. He'd had ample time, from when he So rudely interrupted, until now to get adjusted to this. He should have been grateful I let him off so easy and all because of Zero, the one he is now glaring at.

Shaking my head I glared at my food as if it would solve all my problems, my aura almost slipping free when I felt Zero shrink in on himself. Gritting my teeth I tried so hard to be good. I knew that even though Zero acted tough, he had a kind heart. Not to mention he already thought of Purebloods as terrible, manipulating, controlling beasts. I really didn't want to prove him right, at least not on a day like this.

Then I smelled it. And so did everyone else. That delicious scent that sent my beast into a frenzy. Nobody seemed to know where the scent came from at first. I, however knew that scent from previous encounters with my silver haired beauty. Discretely looking over I saw the obvious bulge in his pants and by now everyone had figured out the source of the smell. Grabbing his hand before he could make it worse, even if he didn't mean to, I pulled him up with me.

Seeing all those hungry eyes on my mate had me growling and hissing like a lunatic. I quickly pulled him out of there before they got any braver. Explaining this would be difficult as it was without having the need to claim and mark him as mine in front of a bunch of horny vampires. Growling softly I led him upstairs my grip on him tightening.

**Normal POV:**

After they made it upstairs safely, Kaname locked the door to his study and pulled Zero to the bedroom where he also locked the door. Immediately after he shoved Zero against the door, breathing in his scent with every breath. He knew he was torturing himself but he also knew the smell would calm his beast. Not just because it was his but because he held no one else's scent.

He started to tremble from both from need and fear over what could have happened. Feeling this, Zero pulled him into his arms no questions asked. It was automatic for one to comfort their mate when they needed it. Stroking the Purebloods hair he whispered sweet nothings to him.

After a few minutes Kaname collected himself and pulled back slightly to look at his mate's face. The smile that he was graced with melted his heart. Never before had he seen such a magnificent thing. Suddenly, he wished Zero smiled more often, if only for him.

**AN: sorry it's so short guys. I wanted to give you something to read so I made it two parts. Please review**


	9. Chapter 7 part 2

**AN: thanks again for all the review i got. I finally finished finals today so i'm all about the story now :) i have 29 follows and 28 reviews but only 19 favorites :( feel free to bring that number up lol also a big thank you to my beta for helping me with grammar and what not :)**

**Warning: Lots of swearing**

* * *

**Chapter 7: welcome to the night life (part 2)**

**Zeros POV:**

Kaname was so cute earlier when he held onto me. The way he leaned nto my touch like a child seeking their mothers comfort. Looking at him now i don't feel the same warmth. In fact I'm not really happy at all with him. The way he had pushed aside the whole matter like it was irrelevant, which clearly it was not. How he went to clinging onto me to telling me that what happened downsstairs wasn't something i should worry my pretty little head over. If that was the case why were the vampires down there going crazy, why was he overly possessive and hissing, and why for fucks sake did he act the way he did when we gor up here.

I hate when he's so secretive...god i sound like a female. I have a right to know these things especially when I'm directly involved or rather the cause. Him and he fucking schemes, i'm so tired of this shit. If he wants to be my mate or whatever the hell he's calling it he better work harder than this. I refuse to be just some piece of ass he can fuck when he feels like it. Jumping off the bed i stroll over to the window, pretending to look out while secretly checking if the cost is clear. Opening it i jump lightly to the ground. I may not be full vampire but two stories is nothing with my trainng, the vampire blood pumping through me doesn't hurt to have when landing though.

Looking both ways i haul ass through the woods both for cover and a short cut. Once to my dorm i realize that's the firt place he'd look and the one with little options of staying if he does come looking. Whirling around n my heel i high tail it to the head masters courters knowing full a well that a well placed 'daddy' could get me damned near anything like protection from Kaname. As soon as i reach the front door i know I'm safe. Sighing i headed to his office for the talk i dreaded because even if i didn't say it he wasn't stupid enough not to put the puzzle together.

**Kaname POV:**

Looking down i sigh at the untouched stack of paperwork before me. For the last hour or so I'd been tapping my on the desk as i felt Zero raging in the other room. At first i thought he'd calm down but obviously he didn't, don't get me wrong i love that about him just not amed at me. My neck throbbed in time with the part of him that was forever a part of my mind. He was seriously pissed and he wasn't calming down no time soon. I thought about telling him tha he was driving me insane but bringing up the bond probably wasn't a good idea. It would only lead to more questions i wasn't ready to answer.

Taking a deep breath i pushed my chair back and walked across the study to the bedroom door. Hesitanting a minute i realise Zero calmed down while i was lost in thought, smiling i head back to my chair. Of course if i had paid attention I'd have noticed his presence getting furthur away or the anxiety in the back of my mind that belonged to him. Sadly i was too focused on the papers with all their deadlines that i needed to be met tonight. It was roughly 11 o' clock when i finished the last of the papers before me. As if right on que Takuma knocked on the door. Unlocking it with my telekinesis he took that as his invitation.

"Kaname" he bowed slightly, "will you be joining everyone for dinner?"

After last nights episode I'm not sure why he would even ask such a thing and i guess my expression showed as much because he then said, " Well i just thought that since Zero was at the headmaster's that you might be joining...us?" Now he looked as confused as i felt. What would give him the impression that Zero was eating at the headmasters? At that point i was just standing there staring at him like a crazy person.

"Um...didn't he tell you?" Takuma scratched the back of his head nervously smiling.

"Did he tell you?" Now i was really confused because no he hadn't told me. But when could he have told Takuma such things. All the sudden a wave of jealousy reared its ugly head. When did he and Zero talk? Why didn't i know where my own mate was planning to have dinner. How could he have spoken to Takuma without my knowledge? Just then Takuma's hands flew up palms out in a surrendering sort of jesture.

"Kaname calm down I'm sure he just forgot to mention it. Maybe it was last minute you know how the Headmaster can be quiet inpulsive. Or maybe it was a surprise and he has something set up for the two of you." He tried really hard to help but it only brought more questions.

"When did he mention such things to you?" I tried not to growl and by the way he gulped i could tell it hadn't worked that or he thought i wouldn't enjoy his answer.

"He...uh...well..." he looked down and swallowed "he ran into me earlier this evening on his way. I asked him if he was eating there and he...well now that i think about it he looked nervous. In fact looking back i'm sure i said dinner and he just seemed to grab it like a lifeline. At first i thought he was nervous about the surprise slipping out or something but now..." he looked up at the now empty room as Kaname searched the empty bedroom.

Following him he realized he was in trouble because the window was open so there deffinetely was a surprise but it wasn't dinner. Swallowing he backed out of the room but not before "Takuma i appreciate that you would go to the trouble of keeping what you thought was a romantic surprise, however misguided. Since you have shown loyalty to my mate" Takuma's eyes widen as his suspicions are confirmed, "you will get ofd with a warning. Next time if it seems suspicious please at least check that i know where he went, okay?" He nodded and his leader jumped fromthe window ledge.

**AN: sorry it was short i wanted to update because it's been awhile with finals and all. Please Review you know i love when you do and the more reviews the faster I'll put up chapter 8 :)**


	10. Chapter 8: Surprises

**AN: my phone keyboardis being dumb so the chapters may take a little longer if the keyboard insists on cutting off. This is why I hate touchscreen phones sometimes.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Surprises**

She smirked from her spot in the window. Things were turning out great...for her. She had come here with no other plan than to take Kaname, by force if necessary. Then she had run into his play thing witch the Senate had so graciously tipped her off about. The best part was that he was so gullible and easily fell for her words of trickery. His head filled with doubts made it that much sweeter when she ran into none other than Ichio himself in Kaname's office. What a funny coincidence that he should be there visiting his grandson the same day. Ha, if only she believed in such things but hey it did make the game that much sweeter.

Originally she had been in this room to meet with Kaname but seeing as his little toy escaped she had a feeling he would reschedule. Looking out the window she saw a beautiful young lady strolling the Academy gardens. From the looks of it she was human but her Pureblood insticts told her, even from this didtance, that there was more to her. Untangling herself from the window seat she made her way out of the Moon Dormitories. She encountered no one on her way out which seemed to her a good thing. Finding the girl where she last saw her she walked the path to join her. Upon laying eyes on this mysteriously beautiful girl she knew she was in trouble. There was absolutely no way she could even consider it.

The bond she felt was impossible to ignore but att he same time there was no way she could ever mate a human. The bond was disigned to bring two perfectly matched people together. People who were perfect for eachother in every way and aspect. Meant to keep a vampire from insanity in their long lifespans os what she believed. That they only really kept you sane but maybe first you had to taste insanity in order to find yours. She knew that the mating thing worked or at least well enough that you wouldn't be able to physically harm the other. Proven that there was no escape from it and that you were perfect, even romantically so, for eachother. Once you found them there was no one else, not for you or them.

How the hell she could possibly know that this young woman who she'd only just met was her mate was beyond her. After all the woman was human, right? Taking a deep whiff she could smell something strange about her blood but the rest was perfectly normal, human. Walking up behind the girl she cleared her throat. She cringed when the girl jumped ten feet in the air.

The girl started to bow and apologize to her like royalty, whcih of course she was but she wouldn't know that. Smiling lightly Sara said, "No it is i who should apologize for scaring you. Are you alright?" She leaned in and tilted her head in question. The woman before her smelt absolutely divine and her eyes were just the most stunning brown she'd ever seen. Brown was normally the most broing to her but she really looked quiet nice. Her brown hair hanging to her shoulders in little waves. Everything about this girl turned her on it seemed. Shaking her head she realized the girl was talking to her.

"...how long are you visiting?" The way the girl tilted her head and smiled was just the cutest thing. Her large doe eyes entrapping her with their beauty once again. Clearing her throat she replied "not very long it seems the reason i came no longer has interest in my presence." Throwing in a frown at the end Sara lowered her head and looked up through her long eyelashes. The girl immediatly by her side, taking her hands and offering comfort.

"Would you like to join me for dinner then? I'm dining with the Headmaster tonight if you want i can see if he has enough. He always loves guests so I'm sure it won't be a problem." The girl smiled brightly at her then before frowning. "I'm sorry how rude of me, I'm Yuki Cross the headmaster's daughter and who might you be?"

Smiling Sara held out her hand " A pleasure to mee you miss Yuki, I'm Sara Shirabuki."

"Sara, what a lovely name you have." Yuki linked there arms, "would you like to walk the Gardens before we leave or would you rather wait til after dinner?"

"After dinner sounds lovely, the moon shining down on this garden would be just beautiful." Sara said, ever the romantic (not that she would admit it). Nodding her head Yuki led them towards the Headmaster's living quarters, unaware of the guest he already had.

**Headmaster POV:**

Having Zero for dinner was no problem, a delight infact but what worried him was how it came about. Zero had stormed in with more determination than I'd seen outside of the battle field. His mouth set in a hard thin line while his gaze never wavered from that steely determination. He walked right up to my desk not bothering to sit but instead crossed his arms over his chest. Looking down at me he sighed, his expression wavering between tired and pissed although not as noticeable if you weren't his parental figure. The poor boy looked so torn it was quiet sad actually. Sighing as well i stood up and walked around the desk, folding the teen in my warm embrace.

You see Zero may act the tough guy but i know, from years of experience, that he needed the love and care every child did. I felt him tremble slightly in my embrace and i had to wonder what Kaname could have done to get such a reaction. Sure Zero didn't know that I knew who was most likely behind this visit but that didn't mean I couldn't offer him some form of comfort, after all I am all the only one close to a parent left. Rubbing his back in small circles til he calmed down is what I did. I knew when he was ready he'd tell me and not a moment sooner.

Pulling back he looked up at me with a small smile of thanks, nodding I gesture for him to sit which he thankfully takes. Leaning my left hip on my large mahogany desk I cross my arms. All I do is look to him because it is his story to tell after all. I'm also pretty sure if I just blurt out something along the lines of "what did Kaname do?" He'd probablythrow a shit fit and storm right back out. Waiting patiently for him I look up at the clock placed high voluptuous on the wall directly behind him. It seems it's time to start dinner soon but it can wait a few minutes for Zero's sake. Just then a loud rumbling filled the room and a very pink Zero tried to hide his face from view.

Laughing I say "how about you stay for dinner son we can get that stomach of yours filled and talk afterwards alright?" A slightly embarrassed Zero nodded before walking towards the kitchen mumbling somethingalong the lines of "your cooking will not be filling me if I have any say about dinner tonight." Shaking his head he started rummagingthrough the fridge and my cabinets,taking out all the necessary ingredients. Clapping and dancing around I say in a sing song voice, "my son'scome to cook his dear old daddy some dinner how marvelous!" Zero shook his head but I didn't miss the smile on his face, so out of place when you get used to all the glares he throws at the mention of the word daddy.

Whatever had affectedhis mood before slowly started to disappear and he became more young and carefree. Soon we were singing while he whipped us up something yummy for dinner. Laughter filled the small kitchen as he moved along the stove top with a bounce in his step. Everything was going great all that was missing was my lovely daughter Yuki. As he dished up our plates we sat at the table across from eachother a smile on our faces. He seemed like a starved man the way he devouredall that was on his plate before getting up for a second serving.

"Now Zero save some for your sister." He only snorted at that and said," I cooked it and she isn't here so as they say, you snooze you lose." Shaking my head I couldn'thelp but smile at his carefree and childish attitude. This one much better than the one he had earlier when he first entered my office. Sighing in content he pushed his chair back some and rested his hands on his full stomach. "That was good if I do say so myself." The smile on his face reminded me of earlier years. Smiling in response I collected our now empty plates and set them in the sink, tonight was Yuki's night for dishes. Speaking of Yuki where had that girl run off to this time? Standing I offer to make tea which he politely declines.

Tea always helps me relax before bed and this way I can wait up and make sure Yuki is okay. Turning to Zero who I notice still in the door I see the torn expressionon his face. Smiling softlyi turn back to my tea water and say "Zero I would love if you spent the night here like you used to. I'msure your sister wouldn't mind either. We can all have breakfast together before school in the morning like we used to." Turning half way I see his answering smile, "yeah I'd like that too." He waved on his way out of the kitchen wishing me goodnight.

Just as my tea finished I heard the front door open. Smiling I turn, "Yuki dear, Zero preparedfor us a lovely dinner...oh I'm sorry I wasn't aware we were having a guest." Smiling I extend my hand to the other female only to replace it with a bow. The other female having been a Pureblood it was only right to show respect. "And what brings you here Shirabuki-sama?" At this Yuki looks confused.

"You two know eachother?" She looks between us, "Oh! Of ourse you would how silly of me, after all you must have signed in with the headmaster to visit your friend." She smiles at her own problem solving skills deduce the situation but of course that is not the case. Sara here never signed in actually i was made aware of her presence after a quick call from Kaname two nights ago.

"Yuki my darling I know Miss Sara here because she is a well known Pureblood princess and as a hunter it is our job to know all vampire royalty."You..you mean your a...a Pureblood. You were a princess and here I was disrespecting you. Oh God!" At this point Yukigoes into a frenzied of bowing and apologises. "I'm so so very sorry! Please forgive me." She grabbed Sara hand in hers as she kneeled before her head bowed. Surprisingly Sara lifts her up to stand and places a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Now now child there is nothing wrong. I told you to call me Sara and I meant it. There'sno need to apologize because you couldn't tell my status. In all honesty I had cloaked it so as not to scare you away. I wished for you to see me as just a regular vampire rather than royalty. There are enough people out there who treat me as a princess." Smiling she caressed her cheek.

**AN: hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	11. Chapter 9: mating season

**AN: I get like no reviews these last few chapters what's up with that? Do they suck or did you run out of things to say? **

* * *

**Chapter 9: mating season**

Shortly after the Headmaster had his tea ready he went off to bed leaving the two females alone in the kitchen. Smiling Yuki plated the pasta looking to the other she said, " Zero is a great cook I just know you'll love his pasta and shrimp. Oh, I'm sorry do you like spaghetti or shrimp?" For some reason she felt nervous all the sudden. Like maybe this wasn't what a princess ate. Whatever the reason it seemed Sara was the cause of all these nerves. She didn't want to disappoint the Pureblood with common everyday food. That made her worry over how good Zero's food really was compared to master chef's that cook for royalty such as herself.

Sara looked up at her with a beautiful smile holding back the cringe at how affectionately she mentioned the boys name. It would not to good to tell the poor girl how she had tried to ruin his relationship with Kaname two days before. Accepting the plate she sat at the wooden dinning table with the girl. "I'm sorry but do you like this boy? The way you speak of him and his cooking sounds a bit overly affectionate." At the statement Yuki blanched almost dropping her fork into he process.

"Oh no, it's not like that" she said awkwardly, "he's actually my adopted brother and I guess I just had a soft spot for him. Though his cooking really is quite amazing." She smiled softly then." He's been through so much and somehow he finds the strength to keep fighting, to keep on going no matter what and I envy that. I mean I know if Kaname hadn't saved me ten years ago I wouldn't be here. It seems I always need saving and it's usually him or Zero there to help me. I guess I just wish I wasn't always the damsel in distress ya know?"

Sara looked at the girl while she spoke, saving the story details for further analysis later. Something didn't make sense when she met the girl and now she hears she's entwined with the King of vampires around the very time his family died. That was suspicious and so was him saving her, a complete stranger. Knowing Kaname he never did things without a reason, without a set goal in mind and whatever it was that pertained to her mate she wanted to know. Smiling and nodding she continued to eat ignoring the clench of her gut as the girl spoke of Zero when they were younger or the times she shared with Kaname. She tried to ignore the fresh scent of Zero on her chair or the way the girl spoke like she had a crush on Kaname.

She did enjoy the light in her eyes and her laughter. She loved when she would smile at her in the most angelic of ways. She liked everything about the girl opposite from her and there was no going back. She had to know if the girl felt about Kaname next because if she spent all her time fawning over him she'd never fall for Sara.


	12. Chapter 10: sweet seduction

**AN: thanks for all the reviews on my last few chapters sorry if they were hard to read I haven't sent them to my beta yet. Also sorry the last one was so short my phone refused to let me even login on here but I fixed it. Also big thanks to the reviewers they posted some awesome things :)**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Sweet Seduction**

**Kaname:**

Storming down to Kaien's private quarters I see the kitchen lights on. Smiling I'm glad he's still up drinking tea because getting to Zero would be more tricky if I had to sneak in. Opening the front door I stop dead. The sounds from the kitchen come from Yuki laughing not the Headmaster. To top that off she isn't alone and by the smell of it Sara's with her. Baring my fangs I growl lowly knowing she can hear herself she walks out to me and she has some nerve to smile at me like we are on good terms.

Hissing I bare my fangs further letting g her know I am in no mood for her games. What a coincidence that Zero was here and she's cozying up to poor sweet Yuki. Her being this close to my mate when she already tried to do him harm threw my beast into a frenzy. Lunging forward I grab her by her throat and slam her into the front door. Looking me dead in the eyes she smiles sweetly before she too bares her fangs but she does not scare me. I am the original vampire I have nothing to fear from the likes of her. Any strength she may think she has is no match for mine.

Maybe I'm not in my original body but that doesn't matter nor does the fact that she has no idea who I really am. Of course the noise from slamming her and all this hissing mixed in with our Pureblood auras and her scratching my arms has drawn a crowd. Yuki is frantic to get us apart while the Headmaster is trying to calm me down. The only one who has any affect on my beast is the silver haired beauty who just walked in. It seems he was alseep but with our auras raging and now my Pureblood in the air he has come to see what's happening. His sleepy eyes a sexy crimson red if I do say so myself.

**Zero POV: **

I was soundly asleep or as soundly as I could be alone in my own bed. When I first felt the aura of a Pureblood but I quickly realized it wasn't Kaname's much to my disappointment. Falling back to sleep I awake again. To both Kaname's aura and the mystery aura seemingly at war with eachother. There were a few bangs some growls and some hissing that I caught thanks to my vampire enhanced hearing. Throwing on a loose shirt over my boxers I head down stairs half awake at least until his blood hits the air and my nose. My body reacts sharply to the delicious scent of his blood. But when my now red eyes lock on the scene my beast overtakes my half awake mind.

Growling I step forward, eyes locked on the unwelcome intruder. Staliking forward slowly I grab the closest offending hand and without thought I snap her wrist. She howls in both pain and anger but I do not care. She has dared to touch my mate so close to me at that. Not only did she touch him or even bare her fangs and hiss she has spilled blood and my beast can't allow such treason. When she turns and hisses at me next I do not hesitate to rip one of those filthy fangs from her ungrateful mouth. She has messed with the wrong one and I intend to show her just how much of a mistake she made here tonight.

Smiling cruelly as her rage turns to pain I all but growl, " How dare you! How fucking far you!" The Headmaster shakes his head at my language and Yuki just gasps at the whole thing. Honestly I think she might faint but at this point she is the last of my worries. Well at least she stoppedtrying to break it up or she might be in more danger by now.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue or maybe Level D got your fang." At that I laugh "What can't regenerate it like all your other wounds Pureblood bitch?" At that she bares her fangs but she looks so pitiful trying to hiss with one fang. Its like trying to whistle with no front teeth.

"Awww looks like all I want for Christmas Is My Two Front Teeth just became your song." That just pisses her off more but before her thoughts become actions I whisper a hunter charm and stick it dead on her chest right over her heart.

The charm I use is not extremely difficult or energy sapping but it is a ways from basic. Knowing this charm shows that you have passed not just the basic spells and charms but that you have skill. This charm allows a hunter to temporarily paralyze it's enemy, most likely used for transporting them to HQ to get information. They can still hear n feel but they can't move a muscle. Now that she's taken care of I turn to Kaname as he releases her, probably sensing she is of little consequence now. I take him in, my eyes roving over every detail of his body. His wounds have long since healed so I know there's no problem but my beast wants to make sure.

When I meet his eyes they're soft and caring which makes my heart skip a beat. The way his beast shows in the shadows of his eyes as mine looks at him makes me hot all over. Something about the feral look his beast gives him that makes mine wish to rip his clothes from his body. My arosual must have hit the air because one minute he's telling Kaien to take Yuki upstairs and the next his head whips around to me eyes wide. Inhaling deeply he throws a look to Headmaster. Whatever it was he and Yuki left rather quick. Hunger evident in his eyes he groans. Grabbing his cellular device he contacts Takuma, I assume, letting him know what to do with Sara and where to find her. Shoving the phone into his pocket he grabs me and next thing I know his lips are on mine and we're in his study.

I fight for dominance of the kiss which seems to turn him on further. He starts to walk me backwards til my knees hit his desk. Grinding his erection into mine I can't help but toss my head back an moan. The friction is so delicious down there. Grabbing a fist full of his sexy low cut black tee (that I must say fits him perfectly) I pull it over his head. His lips attack mine as soon as the shirt is discarded somewhere on the floor. My hands in his auburn hair, tangling in the silky locks as I pull him closer. I pull on his belt buckle only to have his hand stop me. Looking up confused I see his wicked smirk.

**Kaname POV:**

I'm all for taking clothes off but not just mine. After all it doesn't seem fair since he's fully clothed and I'm not. Looking down at him for the first time since he woke up I realize he doesn't even have any pants on. My beast growls in delight, his erection visible through the thin material. The right black boxers only fuels my desire even more. How could I not have noticed his half naked state before. Shaking my head I cup the throbbing member just beneath his boxers. Loving how it pulses in my hand twitching for the release it knows only I can give it now. Smiling I look up to see my darling hunters eyes on me.

His heads tilted back slightly l, his eyes half closed with pleasure while his lips are parted as he draws in breath slowly. He makes for the sexiest image and I can't help but rip the boxers right off his skin in turn making him gasp. 'God, so sexy.' I reach my hands behind him and grope his firm little ass before setting him on the desk. Desk sex just sounds fucking sexy by itself but with him on the desk I can feel the precum leaking from my tip. Oh God how I just wanted to thrust right in his tight ass and fuck him silly. Of course I couldn't because I don't want to hurt him for one and for two it will be his first time.

I know he's a virgin and guy on guy sex is new to him. Even though vampires enjoy the whole rough animalistic sex with biting and blood taking but he barely even associates himself as one of us. I just chanted to myself to take it slow but I knew he would temp me unintentionally for most of this endeavour. I know he can't help but be so sexy and temp me with his wanton moans. I run my hands up and down his sides loving his little shivers of delight. Leaning down I kiss up his jaw to his ear. Sucking gently on his ear I pull his earings into my mouth and nibbling. The moan he lets loose is enough to make anyone hot and bothered. Of course I already was so what else could

I do but strip him of his clothes and admire his beautifully pale and lithe body. The blush that covers his face is adorable but I admire him for not covering himself and hiding his body from my hungry eyes. Trailing down his chest and over his stomach I pause at his groin instead kissing the inside of his thigh. His member strains for what I'm sure he knows will happen when my lips make contact with it. Licking my lips I look seductively up at him letting him know his prayers have not gone unanswered. Nibbling and kissing my way up the inside of his thigh I find my way to his swollen organ.

My tonuge darts out between my lips and I lick a trail from the base to the tip blowing gently on the wet skin. His shiver encourages me as does his hands in my hair. Glancing up at him I see his bottom lip nestled between his pearly white set of teeth his fangs poking out slightly. Keeping our eyes locked I grab ahold of his member firmly and stroke him from base to tip. Elbows fall back on the mahogany desk and his head tips back eyes closing as he voices his pleasure in a breathy moan. Growling lowly at the image he makes I pump a little faster using the precum that leaks from his head as lubrication.

"Zero honey can you keep your eyes open. I want you to look at me so I can witness your pleasure. I don't want you hiding those gorgeous eyes from me love." At my orders he opens his eyes and locks them with mine. I wrapped my lips around the tip and gently sucked and swirled my tongue around it.

Flicking my tongue over the slit he delves his hands in my hair again not pushing my head but gripping it. His eyes drift to half mass as I take more of his length in my mouth. Pumping my fist in time with my mouth I give him the blowhob of his life. I mean not that he's had very many, actually I'm the only one he can compare this one to. Taking my free hand I slip three fingers in his mouth which he thankfully knows he should suck and lubricate with saliva. Actually he seems to be showing my fingers what his mouth can do and my dick starts to throb all that much harder hoping to replace them. I growl raking my fangs up and down his lengthcareful not to cut him. All of the sudden he tenses and his cum shoots into my mouth which I swallow greedily.

**AN: TBC! Please Review! I hope you enjoyed what I have so far**


	13. Chapter 11:sexual beings

**AN: late update i know soooooo sorry phone got left on the train on the 23 but i should have a new one by the 4th of July :) fingers crossed! until then i borrowed my aunts laptop**

* * *

**Chapter 11: sexual beings**

**Night Class POV:**

Not long after Lord Kaname left us we felt it, the threatening aura. Sensing our Lord's threatening aura we flew from the dorms and out the gate At vampire speeds. About halfway we could no longer continue, not only did his aura weigh us down but another Pureblood's as well. stuck in place we could only hope our Lord was safe or could at least handle the problem at hand. Five minutes later we started getting antsy and when his blood hit the air our fangs were bared. We all itched to help him but could do nothing to help him.

Standing there frozen was killing us, not knowing what danger he was in or why he was bleeding. Sometimes after that, we'd all lost count of how long, we felt a third presence. This one was so outraged we could almost taste it in the air. The presence seemed to be of high status, maybe even Pureblood. This presence called for retribution and promised nothing less than vengeance. After that we heard what could only be a scream of agony and we knew that presence was making good on their promise.

About eight minutes after the scream we could finally move. Takuma's phone rang just as we realized we could move freely. By his tone we knew it was Lord Kaname on the line. We listened intently to the conversation and when it was done Takuma told us to stay put until he came back. Of course since he was Assistant Dorm Leader so we had no choice but to obey especially when he looked us each in the eye with a firm stare. Lord Kaname did not pass us, in fact I think he avoided us on purpose actually. We were really tempted to follow but he flared his aura out and we knew better to follow after that.

**Kaname POV:**

Flicking my tongue over the slit he delves his hands in my hair again not pushing my head but gripping it. His eyes drift to half mass as I take more of his length in my mouth. Pumping my fist in time with my mouth I give him the blowjob of his life. I mean not that he's had very many, actually I'm the only one he can compare this one to. Taking my free hand I slip three fingers in his mouth which he thankfully knows he should suck and lubricate with saliva. Actually he seems to be showing my fingers what his mouth can do and my dick starts to throb all that much harder hoping to replace them.

I growl raking my fangs up and down his length careful not to cut him. All of the sudden he tenses and his cum shoots into my mouth which I swallow greedily. Smiling seductively up at him I lick my lips and enjoy the lovely blush that coats his pale cheeks. Running my hands up his thighs and back down again I smile at his shiver of delight. He slid to the edge of the desk and wrapped his arms around me neck. Looking up I catch a wicked smile just as it leaves his face but the mischievous twinkle in his eyes still gives him away. I know what ever he has planned I will most likely enjoy.

He leans down and catches my lips in a soul searing kiss, I swear if IF I wasn't already sure he was mine I was now. Kissing back hungrily I all but devour his lips. ripping off the rest of my clothes I push him back and look into his eyes, pleading with him to be sure this is what he wants because I wasn't turning back after this. He smiled and nodded leaning back to prop himself on his elbows. I raise an eyebrow at this, sex on a desk was very hot and kinky. I thought he might want my nice comfy king size bed that he could sink into. Where he could slid against the silk sheets in his moments of pure bliss. He always manages to surprise me with everything.

I can't help but shiver when he pulls my fingers into his mouth and sucks. His tongue swirls around my fingers and I moan at the attention he pays them. My heart swells with love because he must have looked this stuff up. Between being a virgin and spending most of his life living as a heterosexual male he wouldn't have any knowledge of what gays do to prepare for penetration. I can't stop the growl that breaks loose at my thoughts. I love this side of him, it speaks to my beast and he loves it just as much. My dick throbs with need as he coats my fingers in his saliva, wishing it was getting all that attention.

Pulling my fingers from between his sexy lips I bring them down between his parted legs swirling them around the tight ring of muscle I find there. I want nothing more then to lube him up and slip my aching cock inside his tight heat but I knew I had to take it slow. I would have to make his first time pleasurable and memorable and hopefully with as little pain as possible. Looking up into his eyes my heart skips a beat at the look of total trust in them with a hint of desire. Swallowing I know I have to cover the basics so there's no surprises just in case he didn't read all that much or had just heard about the finger thing.

"Love, I don't want to hurt or scare you so I need to know you're prepared and know what's gonna happen before it does okay? first I'm gonna need you to relax so that I can do my prepping with as little pain as possible, however if you do feel pain or it's too uncomfortable or I go to fast for you please do not hesitate to let me know. The very last thing I want is for you to be in pain and not let me know." He nods his head in understanding, eyes still full of trust in me.

Slowly I slip my finger in to the knuckle looking to make sure he's okay. He doesn't make any noise or comments to stop so I push it all the way in. He still seems okay but it looks like he finds this a bit weird to be in his ass. Smiling I kiss the inside of his thigh as I slowly push in and out with that finger before adding another one. He bites his lip at the intrusion but I don't think he knows how sexy he looks When he does that. "Are you okay still?" He nods so I continue but I know when the third one enters he will not be nodding yes any more.

I move my fingers at a steady pace watching his expression for even the slights discomfort. I take a deep breath before adding a third finger, he gasps in surprise his whole body stilling at the intrusion. If three fingers is too much then I'll never be inside him. He moves his hips a little to let me know it's okay to continue so I do. I start off slow in and out, back and forth. I start to scissor my fingers stretching his tight walls in preparation for whats to come. After another minute or so of that I take my fingers out. i could easily lick my hand and coat my head but that really shouldn't be how I take him the first time.

I don't want it to be too dry and hurt my sweet little vampire so I use my gift and bring the bottle of lube from my nightstand drawer out to my study. He merely raises an eyebrow at this but says nothing. Clicking open the bottle I squeeze out a generous amount and coat my head and run the rest over my length just for extra precaution. lining up my head with that delicious ring of muscles that I will soon be inside I slowly ease the head in and stop. after a few seconds I add another inch or two inside repeating this all the way in. Surprisingly he has no complaints about pain.

Rolling his hips experimentally and we both moan in pleasure. He's so tight and hot I just want to plow into him like there's no tomorrow. I start off slow and It's killing me not to move faster. He seems to feel the same way cause he starts to move against me urging me faster and I can't help but groan. God, he feels divine! I wrap my arms under his thighs and grab the top sliding him forward so I can dive deeper inside him. I know I found his sweet spot when he cries out in pleasure and his eyes roll back in his head.

slamming into it over and over as he thrust up against me I try to hold on and let him cum first but my control starts to slip and I'm moaning and panting. Sweat drips down my brow as I try to hold back until finally I take a firm grip on his member and pump it in time with my thrusts. Not a minute later his body tenses and his stomach and my hand are coated in his pleasure. His tight heat grips me trying to milk me for all I'm worth and with a few more strokes it does. I let loose with a growl of his name as I squirt my seed into his willing asshole.

Once we catch our breaths I pick him up and put us in the shower. I wouldn't mind some shower sex but he looks totally exhausted, leaning mostly on me as I wash and dry us quickly. I take us to my bed and lay him on the sheets, crawl on the other side and pull the cover over us. We instantly snuggle together like we've done it for years and fall right asleep.

**Zero POV:**

Its finally winter break and of course that Sara bitch stuck around campus for a couple weeks. She stayed in Yuki's room at the Headmasters and ate dinner there as well. She seems to have taken a liking for Yuki but then again who wouldn't. I was hoping she would have packed her bags by now but it seems that's the furthest thing from either of their minds. Now it's winter break and she wants to spend it with Yuki I'm not sure why but she wants to stay here for the break with her.

I wouldn't really care but it is Yuki after all and she can be a little ditzy at times and I don't think she knows exactly how dangerous or manipulative she could really be. All she knew was how "sweet" Sara was to her and she would go by that. She would probably defend the Pureblood to any one even those who personally knew what a bitch the woman could be. I was really worried for her safety because Sara doesn't make friends especially with human girls. I tried to talk to Kaname about it but every time I payed eyes on him we ended up in the sheets fucking like rabbits.

Actually I didn't mind the fucking all that much but I also knew Sara was up to something and if I never left the bedroom we wouldn't know until it was too late and I couldn't live with myself if I let something happen to Yuki all because I wanted a good lay from my boyfriend. Yes, I agreed to be his boyfriend And just thinking about that brought a smile to my face.

**AN: so unfortunately something came up and no phone on the 4th but my aunt got an iPad Air so the laptop is now officially mine. Please review! Thank u**


	14. Chapter 12: Sneaky Surprises

**AN**:** hoped you loved the last chapter I know I did :) I had this crazy burst of inspiration with this iPad Air I think I need one lol**

**Shout out to Crissy315 i love your reviews happy 4th of July to you too and thanks for your reviews**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Sneaky Surprises**

**Zero POV:**

Actually I didn't mind the fucking all that much but I also knew Sara was up to something and if I never left the bedroom we wouldn't know until it was too late and I couldn't live with myself if I let something happen to Yuki all because I wanted a good lay from my boyfriend. Yes, I agreed to be his boyfriend And just thinking about that brought a smile to my face.

I shook my head and stuffed my hands in my pockets walking to the Headmasters office. Sara was up to something and we would be prepared for whatever she threw at us. I had to take a trip to the Hunter's Association HQ in a few days so i told Kaname to be on the look out for any and everything. Chances were the Headmaster had a mission for me soon anyway. As i enter the room i notice Yuki's there as well, speak of the Devil's favorite. He turned to me with a giant smile ushering me inside to sit but i shook my head.

"Zero my dear son i never see you at dinner any more. You stopped making your wonderful meals for me and your darling sister Yuki. Why won't you come visit daddy any more" crocodile tears rolled down his face at his statement but i knew saying Sara was the cause would only make things worse.

"One your not my father, two i will never call you _daddy_ and three maybe I've been to busy to stop by." He started to cry about the father issue but as soon as i said i might be busy the look in his eyes had me scared.

"Oh that's wonderful Zero my little boy's finally growing up. So when do i get to meet the lovely person who's caught my sons attention." Something about the way he said person and not woman made me think he knew more than he led on.

Shaking my head i sigh in exasperation, " Is this why you called me over here?" His face became more serious as he pulled out a piece of paper.

"Would you go with Yuki to the market i need a few things and she can't travel off school grounds alone, you know the rules." I literally sweat dropped at that, this was his emergency you have to be kidding me i could be snuggled in bed with Kaname.

"Are you serious? Where's Sara at i'n sure she'd be more than happy to go with Yuki." I raised my eyebrows at this ludicrous statement.

"I most certainly am Zero. She can't go off with someone who doesn't even attend here or even know the area. What if problems arise how would Yuki fair then a human and a Pureblood Level E's would go crazy." He did have a point and i sure as hell didn't trust Sara to watch out for Yuki.

Sighing i agree and grab the list from him, "What is all this for anyway?" The mischievous look on his face says i don't wanna know and i shouldn't have asked.

"It's for the dinner i'm having tonight for me, Yuki, Sara, you, and your date." Uh oh this should be interesting.

"Oh and of course you'll have to cook if you want to make a good impression on your date because you and Yuki always complain about my food one day killing you." His smile was extra sweet and i just knew no was not an answer.

Shaking my head for the millionth time today, i gestured for Yuki to come along and i put my hand on her lower back leading her, almost shoving her out of this room. Man was i annoyed and pissed at the same damn time. Not only did i have to go to town shop and carry all the shit back i had to cook, bring Kaname and explain his presence and Sara would be there. This was turning out to be quite a day that's for damn sure.

Walking at a brisk pace i tighten my jacket and shove my hands in pockets. I don't want to be doing this and i certainly don't wish to walk with Yuki and hear all about Sara. We make it to the Academy gates fairly quickly, me lost in thought and her trying to keep up with my long strides. The weather was chilly and a storm looked to be brewing. Trying my best not to get too far ahead of her i pass through the crowd of villagers and turn into the market. Looking at the list i divide the list in my mind so we can go from one thing to the next without wasting time.

Once we have everything checked off the list we get to the check out line and then we make our way outside. The wind has picked up and my hair whips around my seems the storm is nearly here and if we don't hurry we won't be having dinner with the Headmaster any time soon. Grabbing a tighter hold on the bags i usher Yuki along. "Zerooooo, can't we stop in a cafe or something? It's freezing out here." Yuki whined between her chattering teeth.

Of course i knew it was freezing out here and that a hot cup could defrost my fingers better than anything but we didn't have the time for any such luxuries. Turning to her i shook my head no and proceeded forward. The quicker we stopped whining and kept moving the quicker we could have the fire heating us up. I just kept repeating that as the first flakes of snow started to drift down with the wind.

By the time we made it close to the edge of town the snow and the wind had both picked up. i could barely feel my fingers my hair was tangled and freezing with all the snow stuck to it and i could barely see in front of me. Just when you think you're in the clear BAM! something bad has to happen. Dropping my bags to the ground i flew my fingers as i grab my bloody rose. I never go down without a fight that's for sure.

Whipping around with vampire speed i shoot directly over Yuki's left shoulder hitting the E right between his blood crazed eyes. Grabbing a near panicked Yuki and pulling her against me i shoot off two more shots in quick succession killing what i assume to be the last of the Level E's. But as my arm descends i realize my mistake...

**AN: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please review!**


	15. Chapter 13: Transorfmations

**AN: haven't really got a lot of reviews lately (thanks to the ones who gave me one). Have i lost your interest? Is the story going to slow or are my updates to slow now if so i'm sorry haven't had time to just sit and write. I wish i could move it along to where it is in my head but every time i try something comes up or i get writers block and i just kinda write anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Transformations**

**Yuki POV:**

They came out of nowhere and if it weren't for Zero and his fast reflexes i might have been a goner. I guess it was the way the cold chattered my teeth and that's all i could hear besides the howling wind. My hands were so numb and the joints were locked so there was no point in trying to uncurl my fingers and go for my own weapon. I have faith that Zero will kick ass first and worry about taking names later because that's just how he gets the job done.

I'm so cold that i feel like i'm changing colors the longer we're out here. I hear the Bloody Rose go off quiet a few times but all i see is Zero's chest and i kinda like it. Sure he has a girlfriend now but that doesn't mean i can't appreciate his lean, muscular body. Shaking my head i look down at my feet where had those thoughts even come from. For quiet awhile now i've been feeling weird almost like somethings missing but i don't know what.

Suddenly i find myself admiring all the good looking men and woman (surprisingly) from the Night Class. At first i thought who wouldn't they're all quiet stunning in their own ways. But now i feel more than attraction dare i say i feel like a horny teenage boy. The strange thing is it doesn't stop there whenever i see them i start to feel superior like they should kiss the ground i walk on,which is just plain crazy. I know i owe Kaname my life but even so i feel we're equals, how i could be anywhere near equal to a Pureblood is beyond me.

Zero spends all his time with his new love interest so i can't even talk to him but really who would i tell that i feel like i'm two separate people in my mind. Well i could tell quiet a few if i wanted to see the inside of the loony bin up close and personal. I spend all my free time with Sara she's actually a wonderful lady when you get to know her. Recently though every time i see her i want to rip the clothes from her body and i think she might even know this.

Every time it happens her eyes twinkle with some unknown secret that seems to grant her satisfaction but why she would hang out with someone who practically drools over her i have ,no idea. In fact if she was interested like i some times see in her eyes shouldn't she help ease my urges? Or maybe she sympathizes with my teenage hormones. Either way when it comes to her i either get horny or possessive and i haven't a clue why.

Lost in my thoughts i finally realize we're moving again or rather Zero is. I guess he most have thought i was in shock or the cold had totally taken control of my every thought cause e know carried all the bags and me through the snow. Feeling warmer against his chest i close my eyes for awhile lately i've been sleepy during the day and no matter what i drink i'm always parched.

**Zero's POV:**

I took control of the situation in seconds, firing off round after round between their eyes til none where left. They hadn't been much of an enemy so i didn't break a sweat but my heart still pumped full of adrenaline which helped to heat my body a little. I pulled Yuki from my chest but no matter how many shakes i gave her or how many words i said to her she didn't register anything. grabbing the fallen groceries i scooped her in my arms and started off at a brisk walk. I definitely didn't need more E's when i couldn't even draw my gun.

Eventually she came to but only long enough to look around and fall asleep. I can't help but smile at her even as i shake my head, at least she's alright. We're almost there when the days events start to wear on me. My bodies cold and achy and i want nothing more than a hot bath and a good nights sleep. I make it to the gates just as my knees give out, i guess even a vampire can over exert themselves although i've never heard of one who did. Maybe i'll just close my eyes with Yuki for a little while.

Just as my eyes started to drift i caught sight of a shadowy figure coming toward us or maybe there were two of them. They said some things probably calling our names, I felt Yuki stir but i couldn't raise my eyelids. Suddenly the cold ground was gone and replaced by a warm chest, sighing i finally fell into a deep sleep.

**Kaname POV:**

I headed to the Headmaster's earlier to have tea where he not so sneakily mentioned the dinner that i'm sure he knew he was inviting me to and i don't mean as his guest but as Zero's date. Of course i accepted it seemed like a fine idea. But as the time ticked by i got more and more anxious. A storm was brewing and they still weren't here. I listened to Takuma for as long as i could before i rushed over to Kaien's office. After talking about the storm and our missing dinner guests he bundled up and we headed out. Unfortunately we had wasted to much time and the snow had alredy gotten deep in a matter of minutes.

The wind howled over head and the snow coated even my eyelashes. The snow made it hard to go any faster and i feared we'd be too late. Not far off i heard the tell tale gun shots of his Bloody Rose and my heart beat faster. At least i knew they were close by. We were just reaching the end of the driveway when i saw them. I couldn't tell if they were hurt but i smelt no blood. However when he fell to his knees i was in near panic almost running to his side but i refrained from doing so. The Headmaster might have his suspicions but i knew better than to confirm them especially at the risk of incurring my dear sweet Zero's wrath.

Kaien woke Yuki but Zero was unresponsive i just thanked the goddess that his heart still beat and he seemed fine. Nodding to Kaien i took off with Zero at inhuman speeds. Once we were sfely in my room i checked for any wounds or bruises but his skin looked untouched. Sighing in relief i removed his cold snow covered clothes, turned the heat up and layed him under the covers.

I quickly undressed and joined him using my warmth to help defrost his body. I must have falled asleep because next thing i knew Takuma was waking me for breakfast. Rolling over i see a still sleeping Zero. Using my mind i unlock the door letting him know to enter. Finger over my lips i urge him to keep it to a whisper. HIs eye brow raises but as i nod over to Zero his face turns bright red and he looks away at the carpet. I can't help but smile at my oldest friend.

I knew he and my cousin had a thing going but yet seeing a mostly covered and sound asleep Zero in bed with me made him blush. He finally said he'd just have one of the servants bring me up a cart and we could pick at when we were hungry. Nodding i thanked him and tried not to laugh at his speedy departure but although i made no sound my body still moved with my laugh. Zero stirred groaning about being awake at such a time but i found it so irresistible.

"Love, it's nearly eleven and Takuma was kind enough to send found our way when we missed breakfast." At the mention of food his stomach growled and this time i didn't hold back my laugh. The adorable blush on his face well worth it.

"Oh" was all he said but the food had arrived and the conversation died down any way. The way he attacked the food was that of a starved man.

After we finished eating he went back to sleep which was odd all in itself. One minute i'm gathering my shower stuff and teasing him about joining and the next he's softly snoring. This was definitely something to worry about much like last night. I still hadn't had the chance to talk with him about what had happened but it seems that would wait until he woke up again.

Work kept me busy over the next few days and it seemed Zero slept through most of them. This definitely cause me concern i would have to have Seiren check into some things for me. Vampires couldn't get sick so i had no idea what could be the matter with my little hunter i could only hope whatever it was didn't harm him and passed quickly. A few more days passed before Seiren got back to me about Zero's condition. During that time he spent most of it in bed and he ran a high fever.

It seemed I would wear a hole in the floor with all my pacing before she would come back, i could only hope it wasn't to late. However when i did finally speak to her i was sure it was bad news. Actually with her you can never tell but my mind took it as a sign that the news was bad. She bowed respectfully her fist over her heart.

Looking right at her i asked, "Is it good or bad news that you have found." My throat suddenly became dry at the prospect of my fears being confirmed.

"Most men are usually happy to hear they might become a father." The slightest of smirks on her face.

For a moment the time stood still as i processed what she told me. This would definitely explain a lot but not everything so i began to ask her how she knew and if it was certain and what to expect so that i may be prepared to answer all of Zero's question. Oh god, Zero. My heart beat uncomfortably as i thought about him rejecting the whole idea and our kid.

"Well from what i gathered he is going through the changes. You said so yourself that he's been how do you say, horny for the last week or so. It seems he was in heat and now that he's gotten the baby in place his body is resting while it makes most of the necessary changes in his sleep. The fever is normal nothing to worry about and he will probably sleep for at least a few more days. When he wakes it's best to steer clear of any foods he'll probably get sick at just the smell." She looked to make sure i was still listening and when i nodded she continued.

"He will jump right in to morning sickness but it should pass quickly seeing as vampires only stay pregnant for five months. Records say that some become a female in almost every way, the mood swings, body aches, strange cravings stuff like that. There is one or two cases where the male did appear to look female at least while carrying. But with his looks i'm sure it won't really change anything. The ancient text also explained how his situation came to be. It said that there were rare cases when a Level D who had been feed steadily by a Pureblood could eventually take on the status of one.

Of course that would keep him from Level E but you would have a lot to explain to the night class before they saw Zero again especially while pregnant. If you thought disrespected Purebloods were bad wait til you see a pregnant one get to mention the fact that he might have gained a power in his transformation and it wouldn't due to let that get back to the council all because Aido hates Zero. That's about it but if there's anything else i'll let you know but you're needed in the bedroom." And with that she disappeared almost as if she was never really there in the first place.

**AN: so i sat here with the laptop to write and all this creativity started to flow through me so here it is sorry i had to cut it short but it was getting long i hope you like it and please review :)**


	16. Chapter 14 unconventional beginnings

**AN: Thank you for all the lovely reviews i intend to make Zero finding out pretty great :) sorry my updates are slow school is crazy**

* * *

**Chapter 14: unconventional beginnings**

**Kaname POV:**

I stood there in shock for a few seconds until i heard a hoarse "Kana..me" whispered from the other room. Rushing to the other room I'm at his side in mere seconds. His body's drenched in sweat his face scrunched in misery and his eyes closed. Brushing the back of my hand across his cheek I let him know I'm right here if he needs me.

His hand reaches out blindly for me but then he howls in agony and that arm now circles his midsection his eyes flutter open for a brief second in pain before he squeezes then tightly shut. His breathing becomes pants and his free hand grips the sheet, claws tearing it in places. I was helpless to help and somehow telling him the cause of the problem didn't seem like the solution right now.

Being unable to help my mate when he was in so much pain made me feel terrible. The guilt over the situation ate at me as I sat there on the edge of the bed and rubbed his back gently. But when the tears started to come and fall I wished it had been me in such pain. Pulling him into my arms I rocked him and hummed him til he fell back to sleep and I promised myself I wasn't leaving his side no matter what happened.

Laying him down gently I crawled over to my side and tucked the blankets around us, pulling him into my arms. I wouldn't let him go through these changes alone especially not after those cries of pain just now. He looked to be almost peaceful in sleep which I could only hope was true. I would never again think of pregnant women the same way.

Somewhere along the line I must have fallen asleep because next time my eyes open it's the middle of the night. Looking around confused i realize that Zero must have been the one to wake me. He's no longer in the bed beside me and my body already starts to go into panic mode. Looking around I notice the bathroom light glowing from under the crack in the door. Flipping the sheets off me I walk over and tap on it lightly and receive a pained groan.

I guess even that light tap was too much for my poor pregnant mate. Inching the door open slowly i find my mate huddled on the ground, his forehead resting on the toilet seat and his arm curled around the bowl. Walking forward i lower onto one knee beside him and rub his back gently. All the sudden his body arches and he's vomiting harshly into the toilet while i hold his hair.

Wiping his mouth on his sleeve he turns slightly to me and says " Thanks, but you really shouldn't be in here when i'm like this. To be honest i thought vampires never got sick so there's a good chance something's wrong and i could be dying. I really hope that's not true but if it is then i don't want yo to witness it." His lip trembles and his eyes water and i know he's scared but i can't tell him yet.

Does that make me a bad person that i want to protect my mate? I want those to be tears of joy when i tell him why this is happening. We never even discussed the possibilities of this or our relationship, hell we hadn't even really discussed our relationship past what it is now. He had only just accepted and gotten used to being my mate, my boyfriend.

**Zero POV:**

My stomach heaved again and again as it tried to rid my stomach of it's contents, the only problem being that i hadn't eaten in hours. I wrapped my left arm tightly around my poor stomach as I continued to dry heave. This was painful and embarrassing to say the least. I didn't want Kaname holding my hair like I was some pathetic girl even though I knew he was only trying to help I was still upset about it.

I guess I really am turning into a girl can't even get control over my own damn emotions it seems. Resting my head on the edge of the toilet seat I concentrate solely on my breathing. In and out, nice and slow, deep calming breaths. Once I at least have control over my breathing I stand up and rinse my mouth out with water. Nothing tastes worse than bile and I sure as he'll don't want Kaname smelling or tasting it on me.

Opening the medicine cabinet I grab the tube of tooth paste and my Batman toothbrush** (AN: he might not like or know batman but I do) **and apply a generous amount. Wetting the toothpaste quickly I set to scrubbing my mouth thoroughly. Once I feel I've gotten my whole mouth clean I spit it all into the sink and rinse it out with water again. Standing up I feel Kaname behind me as he puts his hands on my waist to steady me I lean back into him and take comfort in his warmth.

Tipping my head back I turn my head to the side and kiss his cheek. Suddenly I'm over come with sleepiness and my eyes start to droop. I feel him scoop me up bridal style and carry me back to the bed. Whatever this bug is it sure is taking a lot outta me. As soon as my head hits the pillow darkness over comes me.

**AN: sorry it took so long school and lack of creative flow kept me from updating**


	17. Chapter 15:Secrets

**AN: I have to say I'm really proud of this story even if its going a little slow and thanks for your reviews they keep me more motivated. I also want to give a big thanks to the founder IceAngle Ryou for adding me to the group its an honor and a pleasure and I have to say seeing that made my day ten times better so thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Secrets**

**ZERO POV:**

_Tipping my head back I turn my head to the side and kiss his cheek. Suddenly I'm over come with sleepiness and my eyes start to droop. I feel him scoop me up bridal style and carry me back to the bed. Whatever this bug is it sure is taking a lot outta me. As soon as my head hits the pillow darkness over comes me._

**One Day Later...**

My eyes slowly flutter open, my mind still foggy with sleep. Rolling over i reach his side of the bed but it's empty and cold. Sighing i pull back the covers and slide my legs over the edge. I guess it's time to get up, what a depressing thought. My vampire hearing let's me know he's in the adjoining study but the hushed and rushed whispers should make me cautious, but i do not bother to head the warning and enter any way.

Both Kaname and his body guard Seirin Stop talking and look over at me. Her eyes widen before she schools her expression but Kaname can't help but to gasp, his mouth falling open. Confused i look around for what has them so surprised but come to the conclusion it must be me they find strange. I guess because i slept for so long they were surprised to see me out of bed.

"What? You look like you've seen a ghost." My voice is kind of hoarse and my throat immediately protests but i still manage a small if not pained smile.

Seeing the hint of pain Kaname rushes to my side but i merely shake my head. "It's nothing and i'm sure it will disappear when my cold does" he doesn't seem to share my thoughts and stays by my side.

Some point in the last minute Seirin had made an escape probably for privacy reasons. walking over i ease down into a chair, for some reason standing too longs is hurting my back and my feet. Looking down i see that not only are my ankles looking swollen i seemed to have put on weight over night. This is so completely strange when the last thing i ate was thrown up.

Maybe i slept far longer than i thought? That still doesn't explain why i gained weight and why are my ankles so swollen. All these thoughts and more swirl around my head until it aches. Gasping i cradle my head in my hand and gently try to massage the pain away. Kaname seems concerned but looks to be at a loss for what to do or how to help. Oh how i love him. smiling i twist to tell his as much when i feel myself falling, luckily into a pair of strong arms and not the wood floor. All i know is my head got worse and my visions getting darker.

When i went to turn i did it too fast it seems because something in my abdomen protested so harshly it not only knocked the wind outta me but knocked me clear off the couch. Panting i try and recover my lost breath but it's not working and the edge's of my vision are getting fuzzier by the minute, soon i'm encased in utter darkness as my body shuts down to heal itself.

**2 hours Later...**

Waking up seems to be the biggest mistake, i feel like i've been hit by a chain of 18 wheeler's speeding cross country. My head hurts my body aches and my throat is so dry i feel my fangs elongate at the mere thought of soothing it. My eyes feel sensitive in the dark and i'm sure they glow a bloody red. Looking around i realize i am once again in bed but this time Kaname is with me. Looking over i see him reading one of his books by the lamp light. Turning he meets my eyes and without hesitation tilts his neck tempting me to drink.

Looking at him fully i realize he's removed his shirt and his well muscled chest glows in the artificial light. Licking my lips i feel myself slipping into predator mode as i devour his body with my eyes. I can see an answering hunger within his own and i know all my needs will be satisfied. Just the thought has me hard and aching. Leaning forward slowly i plan all the ways i wish to torture him into submission. I want to please him but not before he begs me too.

As i reach his neck i let out a small breath and smile as i see him shiver. The tip of my tongue peeking between my lips i trace a trail up his neck so faint it almost isn't there but the moan that escapes him lets me know he felt it. Placing light kisses on his neck i lick it once more before i sink my fangs in. Foreplay cut short as his blood sings to me beneath my lips just waiting to be sucked free. There was a time when my bite was anything but pleasure i'm sure but now i only ever aim to please us both. Sucking vigorously on his neck while my tongue dances on his flesh, drawing his blood in by the mouthful.

By now he's squirming beneath me, hands running over my body as moans escape his lips. Suddenly his face is buried in my neck and i can't help to shiver in anticipation. The feeling complete feeling of being one as he bites me is just so overwhelming. As i feel him sucking my blood i can't help but groan against his neck. What has me stopping is that he took such a small amount, three sips that barely added to make one mouthful. Pulling back i lick the drops of blood that have escaped and rolled down his neck. Licking my lips i pull back to see his face all arousal forgotten.

Looking at him i know somethings up when he drops he gaze. Another telltale sign being his bottom lip between his teeth. Clearing my throat he glances up and away from me signaling that while he's aware i know he won't tell me what he's hiding. Sighing i run a frustrated hand through my hair before i get off his lap and out of bed. In a split second i opt for the kitchen and not the bathroom. Hoping a cup of tea will help to clear my muddled thoughts. I can feel his worry through the bond but i block it out.

Walking down the hall i make it to the stairs before i'm noticed, surprisingly it's Ichijo and not Seirin. His ever bright smile in place although i could swear the look in his eyes not a moment before showed a hint of concern. Shaking my head i nod and proceed down the first step. Pins and needles shoot up and down my spine and my breath whooshes out. leaning heavily on the railing i grit my teeth and try to play normal but Takuma is not one to be fooled easily, he merely grabs my free arm and silently offers his support. I think that's what i like best about him, he may have this cheerful act but when it comes down to it he's very bright and he knows when to just shut up and help no questions asked basically.

Smiling weakly at him we move on to the next step this one painful as the last. By the time we reach the middle the pain has lessened but i still need a break, Takuma seems content to stand there and wait for me to catch my breath. Times like these i see how him and Kaname can be such good friends and still be almost polar opposites at times. by the time we reach the bottom i'm no longer worried about the tea but about how i'll reach the top again. Takuma leads me to the sitting room and helps me to sit on the couch. Handing me the blanket from off the back when i shiver at the rooms cool temperature.

Looking down i realize i only have on one of Kaname's shirt and my sleep shorts which would explain why i'm so cold. Looking up i see Takuma entering the room with a cup and all i can think is thank god he got something hot as i notice the steam coming off the top. Smiling i thank him for the cup and wrap my cold fingers around the warm cup. Taking a cautious sip i'm relieved when hot tea floods my taste buds. As i look over the mugs rim i can see Takuma struggling with himself about questions he has for me.

As i open my mouth the last person i wish to see or hear from enters the room. With a sneer on his face Aido saunters up to me and plops down beside me, jarring my senses. I guess Ichijo must have caught the pain that flooded through me because he sent a glare at Aido who simply glared right back. Huffing he turns his attention back to me. Looking at the blanket and warm tea he raises an eyebrow but i merely stare at him, waiting.

"And just what are you staring at?" The disgust drips in every word like he, a vampire, is somehow better than me, a forced vampire.

**Kaname POV:**

Sighing i run a hand through my own hair as i watch him leave. I wish i could just get it out but i know that it will tip the scales and i'm not sure it will be in a good way. I hadn't meant to bite him but between the beast craving his blood and me wanting to know i couldn't help it. after a few sips i was positive he was not only pregnant with my baby but with my babies. That was why i couldn't tell him not because i thought he would freak which i knew he would but because of the hunters curse. I didn't want to give him good news if i'd have to upset him in the same sentence.

This just made me worry even more now that i knew there were two. That would explain all the pain and extra sleep he's been having. His body is trying to keep up with the chan ges and make room for two other bodies. Two bodies which will likely cause problems especially if one wishes to devour the other. I can ontl hope that being vampire some how negates the fact that they are hunter twins, because while he is not a born vampire they are sure to be. i am a Pureblood after all and Zero is now more or less a Pureblood as well.

Thoughts of him make me wonder what's taking so long. I sent Seirin to ask Ichijo to assist him because i knew he might need it but i also knew he wouldn't take it if Seirin appeared. It would only fuel his anger at me and since he's pregnant now his hormones will be all jacked up and that means that the littlest things could set him off. Shaking my head i sneak into the hall to check out what the hold up is.

Looking down the steps from the shadows my eyes narrow as i see Zero sitting stiffly on the couch whoever's beside him out of view at least on til i hear Aido's voice. I struggle between rushing in and reprimanding him even if it hurts my hunters pride or stand back and hope that worst case scenario Takuma puts him in his place.

**Zero POV:**

Aido has been getting on my nerves for the past two minutes, yea you heard me it takes two minutes and the guys already pissed me off. At first i tried to ignore him but that didn't work and he just kept running his mouth. Then he started to throw things out there about me being down here and that Kaname's word is law. That i shouldn't have left the room at all and now i'm sitting here completely stil and uncomfortably stiff. Aido just sits there smirking at me like he knows everything. At this point i wonder how he escaped kain's watchful eyes.

"Oh, and just how did you manage to slip off your leash hmmm? Where's Kain anyway someone should tell him his Bitch escaped his dog house." At this his eye twitches.

"I am not his or anyone else's bitch!" His eyes are narrowed and he leans in.

"Oh you could have fooled me with all you Kaname-sama's" I throw him a vicious smile, if he wants to play fin but i play to win.

"Why you little ungrateful...whore, yes that's exactly what you are. Throwing yourself all over Kaname, sleeping with him but disrespecting him whether he's present or not." he seems satisfied but i am better.

"Is that all you got? Huh, you sniveling pathetic little follower. Your not worth my time or his and it would do you wise to remember where your place is. Because last i checked you where merely a Level B vampire and nothing more. You may be part genius but you can and will be replaced, you got that?" I smiled at my victory but he couldn't stand to hear my words of truth. He jumped up and smacked me.

Calmly i stood up and released my anger, letting it flow into the room rather than consume my thoughts. Takuma shivered in fear and Aido looked like a deer in the headlights. Smiling i pushed down on him with my mind and then he fell to his knees. It was almost comical the way his eyes widened when he looked up at me.

"You dare lay your filthy hands on me? When you address me you should bow down and perhaps kiss my feet. Because this will be your only warning, in other words your only chance to escape with your life."

"How did...how did you do that?" I slapped him across the cheek.

"Tsk tsk tsk didn't i say to address me properly and with respect?" I smile cruelly at his stunned face.

"Actually you said bow down and i do that for no one but Kaname-sama. You also said to kiss your feet but if you think i would ever press my satin lips to those disgusting things you gotta nother thing coming." When i slapped him i'm sure he knew he deserved at least that one.

"Listen and listen good because i will not tell you again. You will show respect or you will pay dearly is that clear cut enough for you?" I whisper in a deadly voice and watch as his Adam's apple bobs when he swallows nervously.

I guess i should have known it wouldn't be that easy as i feel the telltale signs of ice forming around my feet. Surprisingly it soothes the ache in my ankles. Looking down i smile before i throw my deadly aura out to the room and my eyes glow a vicious red because now i'm severely pissed. How dare he try and freeze me, ,y beast roars and this time i give him full control. My fangs slide out and i crouch down next to him.

Grabbing a fist full of blonde hair i yank it harshly to the side and smile as i feel him panicking. Drawing my now sharp nails across his neck i draw his blood and watch as it slides down his neck. Dipping my finger in it i taste it but somehow it doesn't compare to Kaname's so i release my hold on the boy and toss him to the side. Stalking over i place my foot on his neck and apply pressure.

"Your life means absolutely nothing to me, in fact i could kill you right now and still sleep like a baby so it would be wise of you to steer clear of me from now on." With that i walk away, passing everyone else who came at the smell of his blood. As i reach the bottom of the stairs Kain steps in my way. Looking at him long and hard he bows his head and lets me pass because unlike his cousin he can sense my authority, my aura.

As i get halfway up i swear i see a shadow move and instantly i know who it was and can't help but smile. Because although he was here he never once doubted me. The smile is short lived as a sharp pain erupts in my abdomen and i hunch over in pain. Pulling my shirt up i see large purplish bruises forming on my now larger stomach. Something tells me this is what Kaname's been keeping a secret. Moving up the stairs i grit my teeth. If i'm gonna pass out it won't be in front of the whole night class. JUst as i round the corner to my room a hand wraps around my mouth and all goes dark.

**AN:I knocked this out real quick so you could have something to read hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review!**


	18. Chapter 16: plots and plans

**AN: thanks for the reviews last chapter hopefully i can update this one just as quickly as i did last night :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16: plots and plans**

**Yuki POV:**

It's been quiet awhile since I've seen either Zero or Kaname but ones a hunter and the other a Pureblood so i guess i understand. In there absences i spend most of my free time with Sara. She's actually a pretty smart girl, maybe smarter than Zero. Having another girl around besides Yori is actually quiet fun. We can all hangout and do girl stuff that Zero never wanted to stick around for.

Something about Sara just kind of draws me in and i often find myself just staring at her beauty. Then there are other times when i experience these crazy bouts of jealousy or possessiveness. I have no idea why but if anyone looks at her for too long or even touches her my vision gets red. I sometimes wish to tell her but i know she'll think me crazy and the thought of her not even being my friend just makes my heart heavy with grief.

Occasionally i see things that make me wonder if she feels these strange things to but she easily schools her expression and i sometimes wonder if i even saw what i did. After awhile Yori stopped hanging with us because she didn't like Sara's attitude towards her or our friendship. She said she would hang with me but Sara never leaves my side so i only ever see her in class or at night in our dorms, that's if i go to them.

Me and Sara often have sleepovers in my room at the Headmasters even though Sara doesn't sleep on a human schedule. She spends her days asleep in my room and then when it gets to be evening she gets up and spends the rest of the night with me til i fall asleep. We all sit down to dinner together like a family most nights out of the week, minus Zero of course.

**Yori POV: **

Ever since that Sara chick came around i haven't been able to even speak with Yuki alone. This girl is like her shadow, she can't even pee without the girls knowledge or consent. I've watched them quietly for quite sometime and i find their relationship really weird. The way Sara treats Yuki isn't just motherly but also at times like she owns the poor girl. I don't think Yuki even notices how Sara treats her or how she controls her in some ways but i do and i don't appreciate it.

At first she was cool but as time wore on she eventually showed me her true colors. She basically told me that Yuki was hers and to back off. I don't know how she got the impression i'm after her when it's a known fact to everyone, but him, that i like Aido Hanabusa. The crazy part is she didn't even talk to me like a normal person, no she waited for Yuki to leave and then she turned on me like the snake she is.

Currently i haven't found a way to break Yuki out of the spell that bitch has her under but i'm working on a plan. There has to be something that can get rid of this girl or something that can defeat her. Maybe i'll just drive her crazy jealous and have her show her true colors while Yuki's present. Smiling deviously i put the details together in my head. This should be great if it goes how i want it to.

**Sara POV:**

In these last few weeks I've fallen and fast for Yuki Cross. There's something about her, something different from any other human that I've met. There has to be a reason why Kaname not only saved her years ago but stuck with her. I'm pretty sure the Pureblood prince had ulterior motives but i can't figure them out. There's absolutely no way he saved a mere human and then grew close to her.

Her blood calls to me but in such a weird way. Almost like they tell you a mates blood would but she's a mere human. Not to mention the fact that it smells different than any human blood I've smelt and i bet it wouldn't taste like one either. There's something special about this human and Kaname saw it too i just need to put the pieces together. Sometimes i think she might feel the mates call as well but then i think how the hell can that be possible.

I think if i taste her blood that could solve at least one problem and worst case i just get a lovely little snack. The only problem is biting into her without any other vampire knowing or smelling her blood in the air. I'm sure even though Kaname is busy with the silver haired vampire he would still come running at the smell. Then there's the problem of where we would go and how we would do it without a bunch of other people or her annoying little friend.

I start to plan ways to get away for the weekend and where we would go. I knew the Headmaster would have no problem with it because she would be safe with me, a Pureblood. The problem might be that this might be too extreme for just a little sip of blood but i can only hope she agrees. Smiling i pace the room as i wait for her to enter from her patrol duties so i can ask her.

**Yuki POV: **

Patrols where uneventful as usual but necessary for everyone's safety. Walking back to my room i feel drained from the days events. Thank God it's Friday because studying and patrols are really taking a toll on me. Okay maybe it's because i spend the night talking with Sara but still. Walking up the stairs i open the door and kick my shoes off before plopping on the bed. Looking around i don't see Sara any where which is unusual at this time.

Shaking my head i grab a towel and head for the bathroom. Taking a quick hot shower i make sure to let the water spray my aching muscles real good before washing up and rinsing off. Stepping out into the steam filled room i just pulled the towel off the rack when the door opens and Sara walks in. Of course i thought it was the Headmaster so I had pulled the towel just enough to cover my goodies but when i see her i relax my hunched over form.

straightening up i hold the towel out in front of me, grabbing the top corners i pull it behind me and wrap it around n tuck it under my arm pit. Looking up i see her staring at me and can't help but blush. I didn't expect her to stare at me while i was naked like that but if figured we have the same parts so it was okay. Looking down i gather my discarded clothes in hopes of lessening the moments awkwardness.

Leaving the bathroom i pass by Sara and cross the hall to my room. Dropping my towel i walk to the wardrobe and pull out a big night shirt. Sara finally comes in as i pull it over my head and down my body. She stares a moment longer at my body before she walks over and sits at my desk. Looking at her i wait for her to say something but when she doesn't i move over to the bed and sit down.

Fluffing my pillow i pull the covers back and lay down and face her. She stares back at me for a while and right when i almost hit sleep she finally speaks, "Will you come away with me for the weekend?"

Opening my eyes i just stare as my brain processes her request before i smile sleepily " course" and with that i'm asleep.

**AN: sorry if you were hoping for zero this chapter but i have to line everything up to make sense. please review and let me know what you think.**


	19. Chapter 17: weekend getaway

**AN: sorry the last one was slow moving and short i just wanted to get that up there. also i'm not really an M-preg fan but i did read a really good one and then i got some good ideas which i hope i can incorporate into the story as well sorry Zero lol but it's gonna be a bumpy ride **

* * *

**Chapter 17: weekend getaway **

**Yori POV: **

I felt it when i woke this morning, something is gonna happen and i instantly thought of Yuki. Rushing around i jumped in some jeans and through on the first shirt i could find that was clean. Running out the dormitory i hauled ass to the Headmaster's. Halfway there i see Yuki and the Headmaster carrying a couple overnight bags to a black SUV. Stopping i just stare in confusion at them, where could they be going? Shortly after i see Sara coming with a few more bags and then it all clicks. It's not a family trip but a Sara taking Yuki off campus for the weekend trip.

Shaking my head i try top think of how i can keep an eye on them if they leave Academy grounds. That leads me to believe that Sara is taking her specifically for that reason. To get them away from prying eyes and spying best friends like me. I wonder if she knew i was constantly watching them, of course she did she's a vampire after all. There's no way for me to leave for the weekend to follow them if i let the Headmaster know. Not to mention i would need to wait and have my family pick me up.

Sighing i think maybe she has me beat cause what can i really say to him? I can't just walk up and tell him i wish to follow them and make sure Sara isn't up to anything with Yuki. I almost laugh at the thought because it might just be crazy enough to work, what with him wanting to keep his precious daughter safe. Then again he might just laugh at me and make sure i have someone with me all weekend to keep me from sneaking off. For the millionth time today i shake my head as i try to plot a new plan.

Turning on my heel i rush off in the other direction. If i do intend to follow them i need to hurry in order to follow them to their destination which is who knows where. I could call a taxi but between needing to be stealthy and the price it would cost to follow them to where ever would be doing to much. I have some calls to make and hopefully a favor to call in. Stopping i try and catch my breath sucking in large gulps of air as i grasp my side. I should have been born a vampire, life would be so much easier.

**Headmaster POV:**

Sara came to me late last night with this proposal for a weekend getaway with my dear Yuki. She thoroughly convinced me that it would indeed be good for her to get away and enjoy some female company. A chance to see how the Pureblood spends her days at home. To also show her that they are good friends and that is why she wants to bring her home. I know the real reason being a sort of meet the family type of deal i may be eccentric but i'm no fool. I see the way Sara looks at my darling daughter and i know i've seen that look before.

In fact I've recently seen it on my sons face when he looks at Kaname. It's a shame they think they can't confide in or trust me, that i might judge them in some way. I can only hope in time they see that i truly only want what is best for the both of them and if it's a Pureblood of their own sex then so be it. Love comes in all shapes, sizes, and even genders so who am i to say who they can and can't love. Besides i happen to think they make quiet the cute couples. I do however worry about Sara and Yuki.

Yuki not knowing of her past is one of the many things i worry about. Because she doesn't know of it i'm not sure she can protect herself adequately. Then there's the fact that Sara for the most part hasn't been a very friendly vampire to anyone i know. Of course there's also Zero and Kaname who hate her and who love Yuki dearly so i don't even know how they will be able to accept such a thing. Then there's also the fact that Yuki doesn't even really know what she feels for Sara is a vampire related thing and that alone could put her in danger if Sara investigates or acts on it.

Sighing i can't help but worry about my children. Will they be okay with their newly found mates or will it only lead to more trouble than they asked for. I guess only time will tell, it always does. Loading the last bag into the trunk i turn to the girls and we head back to the house for some lunch. Can't travel on an empty stomach i always say. This will give me time to say my goodbyes to them as 's not really much to talk about but what they plan to do while there and Sara wants it to be a surprise for Yuki so we sit in a comfortable silence as we eat.

**Thanks for the wait sorry it was so long i had school reports and then i got this really nasty flu but i'm all better now so i hope you enjoy this and please don't forget to review you know i love when you do :) sorry that it's so short**


	20. Chapter 18: Allies in unknown places

**AN: Read and Review :)**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Allies in unknown places**

**Yori POV:**

As soon I was sure I was far enough that she couldn't over hear me but I could still keep an eye on their progress I reached in my back pocket and pulled out my mobile phone. Scrolling through the contacts i quickly find the one i was searching for and hit call. The phone rings three times before someone picks up on the other end. Nothing is said as i punch the number keys in a pattern that will allow him to know that it's me.

A gruff voice speaks seconds later, " Yori dear is there a reason you're calling at such an hour?" Blushing i realize that he's on a different schedule than me.

" Sorry but i was hoping to call in that favor you owe me." I chew my lip as i wait through his pause.

" And here i was under the impression you were never going to ask." I can hear the initial shock in his voice as well as his smile and it makes me shiver.

I know what he's capable which is one of the reasons i called in this favor. "Actually I'm just as surprised to be calling as you are to be answering." Laughing he asks for details and i tell him what i plan before we say our goodbyes.

My next call is for transportation reasons, it's short sweet and to the point. Closing my phone i look at the time and grab my bag from off the bed. It's time to get a move on with my plan so head out and lock my dorm room. I feel like a secret agent as i sneak around the school careful not to be suspicious in anyway.

Just when i think I've caught a break i run smack into none other than the Moon Dorm President. Smiling i try to go around him but of course he let me bump him for a reason, sighing i look him square in the eyes. Raising a brow at him i wait for him to speak.

"Sayori where might you be headed in such a rush? Following Yuki perhaps?" Even though he poses them as questions i'm sure he knows the answers.

Nodding i say, "Yes actually i am Dorm President Kuran and your holding me up." I cross my arms in an impatient manner. If he knows what i'm up to why on earth would he delay me.

"While that maybe be true i'm also doing you a favor, you see Sara isn't to be followed easily so you'll need to give her the head start to avoid suspicion. Not to mention i do happen to have directions to where you'll be going just in case you happen to lose them." Pulling a folded peice of paper from his uniform pocket he hands it to me.

Just as i go to grab it he pulls back, "However before i give you this i must warn you that Sara is a very tricky and very crafty girl. She is not to be taken lightly and can seriously harm either of you. She's a very powerful Pureblood and will go to great lengths to get what she wants, that being said i suggest you take a detour to the Headmaster's and pick up Yuki's spare Artemis Rod. She may not need it but you definitely will if trouble pops up." With that he hands me the paper and walks off.

Stuffing the paper in my jeans i head off to the Headmaster's at a brisk walk. Inching the door open slowly i peek inside but no one is around. Taking this as a good sign i close the door quietly behind me and head up to where i know Yuki's room will be. Dropping down on my knees by the edge of her bed i pull the wooden box from beneath it. Opening the box i pull free her Artemis Rod and the thigh garter and stuff them both in my bag.

Pushing the box back where i found it i sneak my way back downstairs, unfortunately not quick enough. The voices travel up the stairs to me as they go past. It seems that they forgot something for their trip. Rushing back up the stairs i hide in the nearest room,m which happens to be Zero's. Holding my breath i peek through the small crack in the door as the Headmaster and Dorm president Kuran head down the hall to his office.

Kaname sparing me a small glance and nodding back the way they come signaling that i should leave now. Opening the door i take off down the hall and down the steps almost silently. Opening the front door i head out to the main gates where i know my ride will be waiting.

**Kaname POV:**

I knew what Sara was up to but i couldn't just walk up to her and say so because of course that would be too easy. No i had to catch her in the act and unfortunately i cannot leave Zero. But i have recently noticed Sayori Wakaba's interest in the two. I think that maybe i can get her to be a pawn in Yuki's safety if of course she doesn't decide to do it all on her own.

In either case i need to ensure both Yuki's safety and her secret. It wouldn't do for Sara to find out she was actually a Pureblood in human form, and a Kuran no less. Shaking my head i turn from the window dropping the curtain in the process. Sitting at my desk i rest my head on my hand. Zero is thankfully asleep so there's one less problem to worry about. Unfortunately i do still worry because we have yet to complete the blood bond and even though he is carrying our baby his blood alone arouses the interest of many vampires. But when he too is aroused things tend to get way out of hand.

I think back to that disastrous meal we had with all the other vampires in the dorm. I still haven't told him about that yet what with all that has happened it seemed to slip my mind and now we have to be extra careful about it. They say that pregnant women still get very aroused and Zero gets aroused normally just by the sight of me sometimes. So to multiply that by two and then add all the horny bloodthirsty creatures in this dorm and we have a recipe for disaster.

**AN: sorry if i'm confusing you guys this is meant to catch you up with everyone else before Zero was kidnapped. It takes place about a few days before anything happens to him. i'll try and write present time or something to make it obvious whenever something happens with Zero or anyone else that isn't from a few days before his abduction, if that makes any sense at all lol PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
